


The Diary of BS

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue!</p><p>I admit, I was somewhat inspired by the London connection, perhaps, but other than that, the title, and the fact that D is going to have some serious competition, the only similarities to this and THAT story is that a lot of it will be from Betty's point of view and she now lives where the other B did. (That sounded bad, I was NOT trashing either lady, simply because of their initial, trust me! I love them both.) But as you'll see, initials do play a big part in this story. The D word is only actually spoken twice in this whole chapter. Once by B and once by another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Suarez looked at the new diary her friend Christine had presented to her at the pub she took her to the day after she greeted her at Heathrow airport. "For you to write all your new adventures here, Betty!  
I'm so happy you've become a Londoner and I get to see you again! I've missed you so much, luv!" She hugged her friend. Then she clinked her glass with Betty's.  
Betty laughed, and looked at the book. She wondered what adventures she would have here. As it turns out, she didn't have long to wait for something to write in her new diary.  
Two days later, she was shocked to get a dozen red roses delivered to her new office, along with a note that read, "I've missed you every day since we've been apart. We'll be together again, soon. –Your Secret Admirer."  
She drew a deep breath, holding the card to her chest. Could this be from him? Surely not. HE wouldn't say that, would he? But who else could it be? She wondered.  
Life in London was turning out to be more complicated and busy than she could have imagined. Her new job was so busy; she barely had time to think about anything. Which was probably a very good thing.  
She constantly had decisions to make, things to write, to edit, meetings to run or at least attend. She barely had time to get settled in her little shoe box of a flat.  
Prices in New York had been high enough, but here? She was lucky she could get her own bathroom.  
She had a 'kitchenette' which, frankly, with her cooking skills, was plenty, but she found herself longing for her comparatively spacious New York apartment with the bathtub in the living room.  
She had a 'WC' here, with a bathtub in it, sort of. It had one of those hose-y things that fit over the faucet and certainly made showering an adventure.  
After giving her wardrobe a good going over in New York before she left, she and Hilda (and Justin) had gone shopping in the city as a fun day the last Saturday before she left. It had been fun, spending time with her married sister and her wonderful nephew one last time.  
She let them help her find flattering and somewhat bolder (sexier) clothes than she was used to wearing. She figured, what the heck, nobody knew her in London, she could be whoever she chose to be here.  
She was happy to think she was finally doing something about her life. Living it, making new goals, moving on after all her heartbreak in New York.  
Not to mention, leaving behind the babysitting of a certain editor-in-chief whose name she didn't ever want to speak again. She was so tired of dealing with all his chaos and doing everything for HIM. It was about time she lived her own life for a change.  
Especially since he apparently couldn't be bothered to say goodbye. She should have told him sooner she was leaving. But she THOUGHT it was going to be too hard.  
Heck, she had cried just moving down one floor when she briefly worked for Sofia Reyes at MYW and when she moved to the Features department to take the junior editor job. But this? This was to another country, another continent, across the sea, away from him completely.  
And he couldn't even be bothered to show up at her farewell party? Forget him! She was done. She never wanted to hear his name again. She had spent enough of her life 'addicted' to that man.  
She was single, free, and ready to live La Dolce Vita in Merry Old England! Betty smiled, as she tried on one of the dresses Hilda and Justin had talked her into buying. Was she drunk? This was too low cut, too short and too tight! She turned around in the 'bedroom' in her tiny flat and shrugged, well; it did look pretty good on her.  
She headed out the door and screamed when hands flew over her eyes, and a muffled voice whispered, "Did you get the roses, Betty?"  
"Daniel?" She twirled around, "Oh my God, Matt! What are YOU doing here? You're back from Africa?"  
He looked as if she had shot him, "Daniel? You thought HE sent you the flowers? Why would you think that? Have you two been seeing each other or something, Betty? After I left? I KNEW it!"  
She panicked and did the only thing she knew to shut him up; she kissed him, with as much passion and warmth as she could muster.  
After a few seconds, he started kissing her back. Finally, he pulled away, "Sorry, Betty. I guess I should have told you I was here. But seriously, why would you think D…"  
She put her fingers up to his lips, "Shhh Matt, don't spoil this, okay? I'm sorry. Believe me, I never want to even hear that man's name again. You just really shocked me. But, believe me; I'm so happy to see you! When did you get back from Africa? And how long will you be here?"  
"For good, Betty. I'm here as long as you are, sweetie. I went to New York and your family told me you got the job here at Dunne, so I got on the next plane here.  
God, I missed you, Betty. I seriously couldn't stay away, babe. I mean, Africa was a great experience, and part of me is glad I went. But, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did. I missed you so much!"  
She smiled, "Matt, that's so sweet! I missed you too. Do you want to come in and see my tiny flat? Believe me; it will only take a second to give you the 'grand tour'. Then we can go get something to eat if you want.  
I was just on my way out to meet from friends from work for a drink, but I'll just text them and tell them to give me a rain check. I wonder if they know what that expression means here. The idioms are really different in different countries, you know that? I never realized…"  
He laughed, as he grabbed her and kissed her again. She looked surprised, "What was that for?"  
"You. You're adorable, Betty." She looked at him strangely. Why had Matt called her that, she wondered? HE always said that and she hated it.  
It made her feel like his kid sister or something. She bet he didn't call Sofia or Trista or Amanda or any of the hundreds of women he had 'spent time with' adorable, she thought.  
She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll take you to this great pub that has the best Shepard's pie. Do you like Sheppard’s pie, Matt? Wow, I still can't believe it's really you. You look kind of thin. Believe me, you'll fatten up here.  
Or, maybe not. I mean, some of the food is kind of different. I like it, but thank god they don't really make you eat this weird thing my dad made-you know Haggis? It's really more Scottish. Christina's had to make it for Stuart before. But…"  
He kissed her again, "MATT! Look, I'm sorry if I'm talking too much or something. But you don't have to kiss me to shut me up every time, you know!"  
He laughed, "No, I'm just using it as an excuse to kiss you, Betty. I really missed you talking all the time. It's cute. It's…you!"  
She smiled, thinking he was being a little condescending, but she'd allow it. She hadn't seen the man in months. He probably forgot she didn't really enjoy surprises that much and definitely wasn't into ambush kissing. She liked preparation and knowing when to expect things.  
Funny, HE knew that about her. Shouldn't Matt? She shrugged.  
This was going to be a really good day, she thought. Matt was back in her life, here in London. She had her dream job and her dream man. Even though, admittedly, her dreams hadn't really included Matt recently. But that was only because she never thought she was going to see him again.  
Now, she had him back. Her life was going to be great. No more crazy drama. Only happy excitement and a love that would last. Blast that stupid song from Hilda's wedding!

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

The Diary of BS  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ugly Betty  
Betty was trying to decide what to get Matt for his birthday next week. She had been dropping little hints to see if he might like to go to Paris.  
She had a great fare through one of her new friends at work and thought it might be just the thing to spark their somewhat ho hum love life.  
She knew Matt's feelings for her were real and as deep as he was capable of giving. But she still sensed he was hesitant in some way. He was sweet and kind to her for the most part.  
She had long since forgiven him for all the mean things he had done after the goodbye kiss with Henry and the misunderstanding with Amanda and the issues with his mother and her Yeti project fiasco, turned wedding. As well as the whole punching incident at her the UN. Of course, she figured at least a good portion of the issues she had with Matt had to do with his jealousy of the man he considered his rival.  
He had seemed somewhat relieved to hear of her recent issues with her former boss and that she had declared even the mention of his name persona non gratis across her lips.  
The fact that when he had first surprised her caused her to break her own rule was glossed over for now, neither of them wanting to pull at that thin thread. Matt seemed happy to wait for her to get off work and then 'veg out' in front of the tellie like an old married couple or play video games. He did take her dancing when she talked him into it, but seemed bored.  
He kept making her feel bad for working so many hours until she finally snapped, "Matt, you probably wouldn't mind me working so much if you had something to do to fill your time besides sitting around. Maybe you at least should get a hobby or something."  
She had deliberately kept her voice low and even, so he wouldn't think she was yelling or nagging. But honestly, just because the man was a billionaire, he needed to do something constructive with his time, she thought.  
He just seemed to want to talk about their 'future' and her getting pregnant and having babies and them moving to some farm somewhere and living a self-sustaining lifestyle like he had witnesses in Africa.  
She knew he had some good points, and there was certainly nothing wrong in theory with his plans, it's just that she loved her job and had no intention of slowing down to have children immediately. Soon, maybe, but not right now. That was her 'party line' with him.  
Sometimes she wondered if he were trying to trick her into having a child. She had started taking the pill again, because she honestly didn't quite trust that he wouldn't go so far as to sabotage condoms. She hated thinking that of him, but the man seriously seemed to talk about babies all the time.  
Which was even more annoying, since Bobby and Hilda were trying for another child. So, she was hearing it from her sister, too.  
Betty certainly understood that Hilda was concerned about her biological clock and since their miscarriage; it had convinced them both that they actually had been excited about her pregnancy and did want another baby.  
But for now, it was the last thing she wanted to think about. "Matt, please. I have to get some work done."  
"Me, too, Betty!"  
"What work do you have, Matt? Let me guess, something else about babies?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.  
He looked hurt, "No! I just decided to start a foundation for homeless young people. Geez, Betty! You don't have to bite my head off. What's so wrong with me wanting to have a child?  
I mean, I have all this money and no one to leave it to. Plus…I would really like to be a dad. I think I'd be a pretty good one. Definitely better than mine."  
She felt terrible now. She came over and hugged him, "Matt, I don't think there is anything wrong at all with you wanting to be a father. I think it's great, actually. I'm just not ready to be a mother quite yet. I'm sorry. We've had this conversation. I think your idea for a foundation is really great. It sounds like a good use of your time.  
I'm really proud of you about your idea to start a foundation for the homeless youth. It sounds fantastic. I'm sorry. Forgive me? It's just been a really busy day today."  
"What else is new, Betty? It seems like every day has been busy since I got here."  
She was starting to get somewhat annoyed again. He had worked in publishing enough to know how time consuming preparing for her first launch was going to be. She really thought he would be more supportive.  
He could sense her disappointment in him and he lashed out, "Fine, Betty! I guess it's a good thing you don't have your precious Daniel to go running to anymore or you'd probably be crying to him like you used to in New York every time we got into a fight and then I wouldn't see you all night! And YES, I said his precious name. Daniel!  
But HE isn't here, is he, Betty? I guess he showed you who he really prefers, huh? All his little model sluts."  
"Not that I'm defending him, Matt, but you really are throwing stones from a glass house here aren't you? I mean, you slept around, too. That's one thing you two have in common."  
"Well, that and you! Unless you really expect me to believe you've never at least wanted him. Maybe he doesn't want you, but I'm sure you'd rather have him here than me, wouldn't you?"  
"No, Matt. I told you, I hate him. I never want to see him again. I don't understand how you can still be jealous of someone I hate so much. He hurt me and was a big jerk when I left.  
I have no interest in him and for the MILLIONTH time, we were NEVER more than friends! I never slept with him. We never kissed. We never did anything other than talk and hug occasionally.  
We were friends. We aren't…anything now. So stop this childish obsession you have with being jealous of him, okay?"  
"I get that he hurt you, Betty. He was always selfish. He expected you to come running whenever he needed you, which was all the time. But I know you miss him, too. You may have told yourself you'll never speak his HALLOWED name, but that doesn't stop you from saying it in your sleep all the time. Or that time when we…"  
She was close to tears, but she was still angry, too, "I said I was sorry for that a million times, Matt. Okay? God, I was just…I don't know. I was around him for four years. I did wait on him all the time, you're right. I did baby him.  
He was a grown man and I treated him like my child or something. But the fact that I said his name all the time is the ONLY reason I accidentally said it when you first surprised me and the one other time."  
"Yeah, right. The time I was making love to you. You don't know what that does to a man to have the woman he loves scream out another guy's name Betty."  
"Well, to be fair, Matt, you were with so many different women, the main reason you never did that is probably because you don't remember all their names."  
"Isn't that something you should be telling your other lover, too, Betty?"  
"OKAY! Stop! I'm going out! I'm going to meet Christine in Soho and get drunk, Matt. I'll talk to you when you're ready to have a reasonable conversation, alright?"  
"Betty!"  
She stormed out. What bothered her most is he had made some valid points. She knew she needed to put some closure to the whole Daniel Meade issue once and for all. She let out a breath, thinking she had at least allowed herself to even think his name.  
She called Christine to see if she was even in town. Luckily, she was nearby and was able to meet Betty at their favorite pub. The one where she had flashed Gio.  
She knew that he had broken up with his 'sourdough girl' recently. They had done some harmless flirting online prior to Matt's arrival just after Betty moved.  
She called him, squinting at her phone, "Gio! Hey, it's Betty! Remember me? I'm here in Suarez Land, I mean England again. Remember where I flashed you? I'm at the same pub right now. Anyways I…Oh, hey!  
"Betty, are you drunk…again? Geez, girl, keep your boobs in your dress this time, huh? I'm not there to protect your honor. What's going on?"  
"Matt's here! And he's being a big jerk, acting all jealous of HIM, and HE was an even bigger jerk and never even said goodbye to me when I left New York, so I'm not even saying his name ever, ever, ever again! But Matt is all stupid just because I accidently said the guy's name when we were…you know." She whispered "in bed"  
Gio laughed, "I see. This MUST be about Mister Meade. Can I say his name? At least his last name? I hate to side with Matt here, Betty, but you did totally have a thing for your boss. He was always nuts about you, too, but lucky for the rest of us, he was too dense to know he did."  
Betty looked at the phone like it was crazy, "What? You're crazy, Gio. You just always think you know everything."  
"That's true. But in this case, I happen to be right, B. You know you love the man. You would always drop anything or anybody you were with and go running the minute he called. What's that?  
Don't tell me it was your job, either, because I happen to know you didn't get paid to do all that. Not to mention, you KEPT doing it long after you got to be an editor from what I hear. Even after you cried to him and he got me fired FOR YOU, I still worked around the corner from Mode, so I heard all the gossip about you two.  
Hell, Betty, everyone there was making bets on when you were going to sleep together. And that big mess at the UN, when he punched Matt? That was the time EVERYBODY assumed Matt was right about you and HIM."  
"GOD! I swear, Gio, we NEVER had sex. EVER! Not even close! I don't care what anybody thought or bet on or whatever. They were wrong. We were just friends. Now we're ex-friends, I guess.  
Which means, we're nothing. It's like all that time I wasted helping him, running around for him, is time I'll never get back. Frankly, I wish I'd never met the man."  
"You don't mean that, B. You know, it wasn't just you. He loved you, too. I saw how he always watched you. He watched you constantly.  
The man could barely take his eyes off you when you weren't looking. He sure as hell watched me and Henry and from what I hear, Matt, too. Anybody who liked you or who you liked he hated."  
"You're crazy, Gio. You're just saying that because He fired you."  
"Right. What about the whole production with you and egg salad at Wicked? I tried to put my arm around you, just messing around and I swear to God, B, he looked at me with lasers! If looks could kill, I'd definitely be singing the Hallelujah chorus with a heavenly choir right now!"  
"Whatever! You're both nuts. I didn't love him. He sure as heck never loved me."  
"You sound sad and disappointed when you say that, Betty. Look, remember when you were there in London before the day I left and I said there was only ever one guy for you?"  
"Yeah. Henry." She rolled her eyes.  
"NO, no. See, Betty, you THOUGHT I meant egg salad, but I meant him. Daniel. HE is the only guy I ever really thought you'd end up with. You two belong together. I'm jealous of him, too. I don't blame Matt. You're a great girl. I think I'll always wish we could have worked out.  
But I could sort of tell even when I was pushing for us that you already had your man picked out. And it wasn't me. You told yourself it was Henry. Because you set your sights low."  
"Gio. Why do you always have to trash Henry?"  
"Because, you always chose him over me, Betty! It hurt my pride. Well, except for Rome. Actually, that time, you were right. You didn't pick either one of us. But it wasn't yourself you chose. You chose Daniel. You left him, too for a little bit, but that was just because you were afraid to face him. To deal with things.  
But what did you do when you got back? You helped him get back to Mode. You know, maybe the reason he's avoiding you now is because he's realizing what the rest of your friends and family already knew a long time ago, that he's in love with you."  
"Gio, you're wrong! If he was, he would have come and told me. He doesn't care even about our friendship, let alone have any…other feelings for me."  
"He's probably too scared to deal with it. But, you need to, Betty. Even if for some reason, you two don't work it out, you need to face him, at least call him or something. Get some closure, maybe.  
You deserve to be happy. If not with him, then with Matt or whoever. But you have to have it out with the man and both of you need to be honest with each other. Be honest with yourselves. Look, I'm sorry, Betty, but I've gotta go. I need to get up early. It was good to talk to you, though. You were actually quiet for a change."  
"Only because you were putting me to sleep with your nonsense. I'm not in love with Daniel Meade, Gio. And he's definitely not in love with me. You and Matt both just didn't understand what kind of relationship we had, that's all."  
"No, Betty. I think it's you two who didn't understand your relationship. Friends doesn't even begin to cover what you guys had. Or have. Talk to him. Goodnight, B. Take care of yourself."  
"Goodnight, Gio. Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  
Christine walked in, "Hey, luv! I got your SOS. So, had another fight with Matt, did you? What was it about this time, babies again or the one whose name no one is allowed to speak?" she laughed, ordering herself a drink. "Have another, Betty?"  
Betty nodded, "Yeah. I think I'm going to need a few of those, actually. I just got off the phone with Gio and he convinced me that I need to call and get things straightened out with Daniel once and for all.  
And as much as I hate to admit Gio is right about anything, I think he might actually have a point."  
Christina nearly fell off her chair. She looked at Betty, "Did I just hear you speak HIS name? You must already have a head start on me, Betty. I guess I'd better hurry and catch up!" She downed her Guinness in almost one gulp and ordered another.  
After several rounds, Christina pointed to the back of a man's head across the bar, "Hey, Betty. How about you go flash someone here again, for old time's sake? Try that guy over there. I saw him glancing over here a few times earlier. I think he likes you."  
Betty giggled, "I'm with Matt, Christina! I can't do that!"

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

The Diary of BS  
Chapter 3:  
Disclaimer: I don't own/don't sue please!  
This was supposed to be just one chapter, but it got too long, so I've had to break it up. The next chapter is well under way, now, since I did it that way, but still may take a day or two to finish.

After several more rounds of Guinness, Betty and Christine did rock, paper, scissors to see who would go speak to the stranger at the far end of the bar.  
He was leaning forward and several attractive women had come and gone while they were there.  
Betty lost and took another drink to boost her courage, "Christine, you are such a bad influence on me! I know this guy is probably bad news. It definitely isn't Gio, this time! He's still in Rome. I just talked to him.  
I'm supposed to be Matt's girlfriend. Just because we got into another fight about D, doesn't give me an excuse to do this! (hic).  
She was slurring her words, and squinting, since she had lost one of her contacts. "I can't even see straight. I don't know if it's the beer or my eyes.  
But I swear, I'm seeing HIM again! GOD, I hate that man! I can never seem to get him out of my head!"  
Christine patted her friend sympathetically, "Well, at least we're all allowed to use the D word again. Saying 'Him' all the time was getting annoying, luv! Besides, you're just as addicted to DANIEL as you ever were.  
Just because you weren't actually saying his name didn't keep you from talking about him or obviously thinking about him 24/7. No offense, but I almost see Matt's point, Betty. You are obsessed with the man."  
She sighed, "I know. You're right. I guess Gio's right, too. God, he likes to be right all the time, too. I hate that! But, I left things unresolved and until I confront Daniel somehow, I'm just going to have him on my mind all the time."  
"Yep. Now, stop stalling, luv. You lost, fair and square. You don't have to flash that guy at the bar, since you're 'involved' or whatever with Matt. Just go up and introduce yourself. That should still be allowed. Tell him you're with the welcoming committee!"  
Betty giggled, then held her breath, trying to rid herself of hiccups and took a drink of water, then another of liquid courage. She stood up, trying to square her shoulders, and almost fell over, forgetting she still had on her heels from work, she hadn't remembered to change.  
"Stupid shoes!" She put her hand on the shoulder of the man at the bar she and Christine had been 'admiring' from afar, even though they couldn't see his face. He turned and smiled, "Hallo, luv! Can I help you with something?"  
She blushed, still trying to straighten her shoe and almost falling into the man's arms, as he grabbed her waist to steady her. "Sorry!" she said, still leaning on him somewhat to help keep her balance.  
A familiar voice called out, "Betty?"  
She looked down the set of bar stools, five seats down, past several other patrons to see none other than the source of all her recent frustrations standing there, in all his glory, looking more handsome than she remembered even. Her eyes widened, "Daniel? What are YOU doing here?"  
The man whose shoulder she still had her hand on and who was holding her waist looked over at Daniel's approach, seemingly annoyed.  
"Aye, back off, mate! She came to talk to me."  
"Yeah, well, I've known her for four years, so I technically saw her first, pal."  
"Pal? Who are you calling pal, buddy?"  
"Sorry, but I'm not your buddy and I'm sure as hell not your mate!"  
Daniel stood toe to toe with the man, who was slightly older, but taller and bigger than he was. Betty smiled at the man, and said,  
"Go ahead, hit him! He's a big jerk, anyway. He sucks at fighting, too. Nice to see you again, Daniel. So glad you could come see me.  
But as usual, you're a little late! Have a nice life, you pompous, arrogant, spoiled JERK!" She turned on her heel to leave, but got it caught in the wood flooring, and started to fall.  
Daniel moved to reach for her, but the man she had been talking to was drunk and getting angrier by the minute at Daniel's insults and just as Daniel leaned down to help Betty, the man swung wide at his face, missing and catching the top of his head, and knocking him to the floor, on top of Betty, who had just fallen.  
She screamed out, "Get off me, Daniel! Go away! Go back to New York. Nobody wants you here."  
He looked down at her and was met with an eyeful of her cleavage. "Uh, nice to see you, too, Betty. Come on; let me help you up, okay? Aren't you with Christine? Let's get you back to her."  
"Actually, I'm with Matt now. We just had a stupid fight over you tonight and that's why I'm here getting drunk with Christine, if you must know!"  
He helped her up, in spite of her protests. "I don't need your help."  
"Betty, why are you yelling at me? And wait, did you say, you're with Matt? Matt Hartley?"  
"No, Matthew Broderick! Yes, of course, Matt Hartley."  
"He's back?" He tried to help her to her table.  
Christine's eyes were wide, "Daniel! As I live and breathe! Hello, there, Mister Meade. How have you been? More to the point, WHERE have you been? What's the expression in America? I believe you're a day late and a dollar short, luv!"  
He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey Christine. Good to see you. I've heard you're doing really well over here. Congratulations!"  
"Thank you, Daniel. I hope you don't take this personally, but I believe our little Betty here is about to blow rather like Mount Vesuvius, and I don't feel like getting caught in the crossfire!  
Good luck! Welcome to London! Betty, don't bite, now!" She hugged Betty and got up, and Daniel took her set when she left.  
Betty was still somewhat inebriated and was giving Daniel dirty looks, when he could get her to look at him, "Okay, so I see you're mad at me, Betty. I guess I deserve that. I can't believe Matt came here from Africa. So, you two are back together now, huh?"  
She crossed her arms, and pouted, rather like a child, making Daniel smile. "Yes. We are. I'm sorry, but I really think you need to leave. I don't think Matt would appreciate you being here with me, Daniel."  
He ignored her request, "So, you said you two were fighting about me? How come? What about me?"  
"Nothing that you need worry about. Look, you know, I know I'm supposed to clear the air or whatever, but honestly, now that I've seen you, I'm still too angry to even talk to you right now.  
I don't understand why you're here. And why you felt like you could ignore me and wait six weeks to talk to me. WOULD you have even talked to me if I hadn't come here?  
Or have you been stalking me and knew somehow I would come here? I don't really understand, though. I didn't even know I was coming here until a few hours ago. How did you find me?"  
He shrugged, "A shot in the dark. I remember you telling me this was the pub you flashed Gio at. I was hoping I'd catch a repeat performance. Is that what you were going to do to that guy at the bar, too? Flash him?  
By the way, where did you get that outfit, Betty? You kind of look like your sister dressed you."  
She glared at him, starting to get up, "I already have a father, thanks! If you're not leaving, I am! Don't have a nice flight back to New York!"  
He looked slightly defeated, but wasn't going to let her leave in her condition by herself. "I can take you home, Betty. You shouldn't go home alone when you've been drinking like this. It's not safe. Let me get us a cab."  
He started to get up, but she shook her head, "Oh, no! There is no way I'm going home with YOU! Matt would kill me!"  
"Seriously? What are you talking about, Betty? He's not still mad about me punching him, is he? That was a long time ago. I mean, I thought he was Mister Philanthropist now.  
Didn't he take some kind of vow of pacifism or something while he was blessing babies or building bridges or whatever?"  
She shook her head, "Don't do that, Daniel! You don't get to make fun of Matt, just because he did something good. It makes you look…I don't know, jealous and pathetic."  
"Well, maybe I am jealous, Betty. Is that so hard to believe? Maybe I've always been jealous. Jesus, I understand you being mad because I didn't have the guts to tell you goodbye, but did you really have to egg that guy on to hitting me and do you really have to be quite so mean?  
I missed you. I was mad that you didn't tell me you were leaving and I had to read that stupid email from Marc! I'm sorry, okay? Can't we be civil at least?"  
"NO! I don't think WE can be civil, Daniel. You don't get to do that this time. I'm not going to forgive you that easily. You don't get to just flash your pretty blue eyes at me and act like I'm supposed to forgive you after treating me like that! What you did-or didn't do was unforgivable this time! You completely cut me off. I tried to reach you to say goodbye and you ignored me.  
So, as far as I'm concerned, we are no longer FRIENDS. You blew it this time. I'm going home. To make love to Matt and to scream HIS name. Got it, mate?" She pointed her finger at him and tried to stand up but was unsteady and he had to grab her waist to keep her from falling.  
"Betty?" Matt came to the table, seeing Daniel grabbing Betty around the waist to steady her.  
"YOU! What the hell are you doing here? Get your damn hands off her, you jack ass! You had your chance and you totally blew it. Back off, Meade!"  
Daniel didn't know quite what to do. He had Betty in his arms, but he moved aside to let Matt grab her away. He put up his hands, "Hey, she was just feeling a little tipsy, and I steadied her, okay? Nothing's going on here, Matt. I swear! So, when did you get back? You came here straight from Africa?"  
"No. Actually, I just missed Betty in New York. Her family told me about her job offer, so I came here when I heard. Five weeks ago. When did you get here? Yesterday? And WHY are you here now, exactly? What's the point? Did you just now sober up and crawl off some slut?"  
Betty was looking queasy, "I think I'm gonna throw up Matt. Can you help me to the bathroom?"  
"Sure, honey. Let's go." He walked her to the ladies room and stood outside.  
Daniel took a breath and walked over to talk to Matt, "Look, Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't even know you were back and I definitely had no idea you and Betty were back together, okay?  
I'm just here to apologize for not telling her goodbye and good luck when she got her job here, that's all. I felt bad the way we parted, letting her go like that, thinking I wasn't going to miss her or anything, that's all. Look, tell her I'm really sorry if I hurt her and…I hope you guys will be happy. I hope she feels better."  
"IF you hurt her? Are you really that dense? Hell yeah, you hurt her! You have the balls to tell me you had no idea you hurt her? The woman gave her life for you in New York, Daniel. Anytime YOU called or texted that you needed your hand held, she would go running and I wouldn't see her again till the next day!  
Look, I know I left, but can you blame me? After the UN business I pretty much could see the writing on the wall. I figured I'd lost her to you. It was only a matter of time.  
But then after I was getting emails from Amanda saying you still hadn't manned up and told Betty you were nuts about her, I decided to come home. Then, when I heard she came here, alone, I figured, hell, I still had a shot! So I was smart enough to get on the next plane and tell her how much I missed her.  
I guess I always was smarter than you when it comes to Betty. You always took her for granted. You used her up and then went off and screwed whatever slut fluttered her eyelashes at you. How the hell do you think that made Betty feel?  
I mean, she was obviously in love with you and you just ignored her and treated her like a kid sister or something. No wonder she hates you! Do you know since I first got here, she was so mad she wouldn't even say your damn name? I wasn't allowed to say it either. You should go back to New York and find some other tramp to screw. Betty's mine. Leave her alone, Daniel!"  
Daniel looked like he had been punched in the gut. "Betty…you think she loves me? No she doesn't! She loved Henry. And YOU, she loved you, Matt. She cried when you left. She…she…never loved me. I came right out and asked her and she just laughed at me, then went and kissed Henry right in front of me."  
"Well, yeah, stupid. She's got some pride. God, and I thought I didn't know anything about women! So much for the great playboy, Daniel Meade.  
You had the best woman in the world right under your nose for four years, pining for you and you were too stupid or blind to notice! Ha! It's almost funny, if it weren't so sad! Believe me, I can make her happy. We're having a baby soon."  
Daniel was still reeling from all Matt had told him, but he looked puzzled, "What? Betty's pregnant? But wait, she really shouldn't be drinking, then, should she?"  
Matt shrugged, "Well, she's not pregnant yet. But we're working on it. Good bye, Daniel. I'll pass along your apology. Have a nice flight back to New York."  
Daniel started to leave, looking completely deflated. Betty came out, pale and clammy. "God, why did I let Christina challenge me to a drinking contest? Matt, what are you doing here, anyway? How did you find me? God, can't I just have a girl's night out? Oh, YOU'RE still here? Hello, Mister Meade. I thought you would have left by now. No supermodels here for you to 'bag', sorry!"  
Daniel looked at Matt, "Matt, can we please have a minute?"  
"NO! You can't! You were already here when I got here. You had her to yourself for four damn years, and all the time I was gone. You've had your time. You fucked up, DANIEL. Just walk away! Get lost!  
She doesn't want you anymore and I'm getting tired of having you screw up everything. Betty left you behind. Why did you even come here?"  
"I came…because I needed to tell Betty how sorry I was, I told you. Betty, I'm so sorry! I did screw up. He's right. I never meant to hurt you. I know I was stupid and selfish and thoughtless. Please forgive me. Look, I'm going, okay, Matt? I give up! I hope you'll be happy, Betty. That's all I've ever wanted for you. I…love you. Take care of her, Matt." He started to walk away. Matt was still seething.  
Betty looked shocked. She had sobered up considerably. She pulled Matt away from going after Daniel, and led him out the other way. When Matt wasn't looking, she turned to see if she still saw Daniel but he was already gone.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

The Diary of BS  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Ugly Betty!

Betty and Matt rode in silence all the way home to her flat. He helped her out of the cab. Once they got home, she took off her shoes and went to go change for bed.  
She hugged him, "Thanks for rescuing me. I still don't know how you found me. But, I'm glad you were there tonight Matt. I'm going to take a bath. I feel terrible. I don't know why I always think I can keep up with Christine. I am NOT a drinker!" she smiled.  
He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I know you're not. Listen, I'm going to order some Chinese. Are you hungry?"  
"Sure, I'll have some Kung Pao Chicken, I guess. Low sodium, no MSG. Thanks, Matt."  
"Betty?"  
She had started to take off her shirt, heading for the bathroom.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I love you."  
She smiled somewhat weakly, "I love you, too."  
"You sure about that?" he walked to her, and put his arms around her back.  
She put her hands around his neck, nodding, "Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Matt, you've got to know now, after all that. He means nothing to me. He's part of my past. He was just a big waste of time."  
"Yeah? What about your dreams?"  
She pulled away, slightly, biting her lip, "What dreams? What are you talking about?"  
"Your diary, Betty. I'm sorry, but I read it. I was looking to try to figure out where you went and I saw it in your drawer.  
I didn't mean to read it, but I couldn't help myself. Sounds like you've had some pretty racy dreams about asshole. No wonder you were saying his name.  
So, you think I hold back, huh?"  
She narrowed her eyes, pushing him away, "I can't believe you invaded my privacy like that, Matt! You need to leave."  
"What? Just because I read your stupid diary? It's crap, Betty. You even call it the diary of BS." He tried to tease her.  
"Yeah, those happen to be my initials, remember, Matt?"  
"I know. I was joking, Betty. Look, I know dreams don't mean anything. You worked with the guy all those years and nothing happened. I believe you now about that. There was bound to be sexual tension between you. I'm willing to forget about it. Let me show you I'm not holding back, okay?  
I mean, maybe I was a little. Honestly, I hate that I used to be like him, sleeping around, Betty. I felt embarrassed that I was like that, so weak. You've made me want to change, though. I never want to be like that again. I just want you."  
"Matt, I'm serious. I know you think you were justified in what you did. But, right now, I'm really upset that you did that. I need to be alone. Please leave!" she looked like she was going to cry.  
He shook his head, but kissed the top of her head, and gently squeezed her shoulders,  
"Fine, I'll let you calm down. I'm sorry, Betty. But you won't let me in. I know you're taking the pill. I still don't get why you even have to work! We can just get a big place and you wouldn't have to be gone all the time. We could travel…"  
"Matt, I know you're rich. A lot of women would love to be your little wifey and bear your children. Why don't you put out an ad or something? I'm sorry I'm not THAT spoiled, self-indulgent trophy wife you or your mom have in mind. But why don't you check in with Amanda? Oh, that's right; she's dating Tyler now, so you settled for me? Just LEAVE!"  
He grabbed his coat, "You just want to fight, so you can call HIM, don't you? Well, here's your excuse, I guess. Go ahead, call Mr. Wonderful now. You two can finally have your excuse to Fu..."  
"MATT, GET OUT!" she yelled, pointing to the door, and shoving him. The second he slammed the door, she burst out crying.  
After a few minutes, she took a deep breath, then finished getting undressed and crawled in the tub, sighing and putting a washcloth over her eyes.  
She had her IPod blasting and was listening to music, when she heard her door buzzing. She got up, putting on a towel, and called out, "Just a minute!" She wondered if Matt had gone ahead and ordered the Chinese food for her. She smiled, thinking he could be sweet, even if he was clueless sometimes.  
"Hang on, I need to get my wallet and a robe, sorry, I was in the bath. Come on and put the food on the table. I'll be…DANIEL! How did you get here?"  
"I followed you home. I saw him leave. Betty, we need to talk."  
"NO! No, we don't. I agree with Matt, Daniel. You screwed up. You had your chance to talk. You need to leave. Just go! NOW! You've said you were sorry. You can go back to New York with a clear conscience, now."  
"I didn't come here to clear my conscience, Betty. I came to talk to you. But you and Matt won't let me get in a word edgewise earlier."  
"You said you loved me. Why did you say that?" she seemed in a trance.  
"Because it's true. I do."  
"You love me?"  
"Yes."  
"Right."  
"Right."  
"I…" he had moved to her and held her by her arms, then cupped her face in one hand.  
"God, you look beautiful, Betty. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I was such a jack ass. I don't blame you for hating me. I was so stupid. I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to you.  
I kept telling myself you wouldn't do it. I refused to believe you would actually leave. Then, I was in shock. I was numb. When I realized you were really gone, I just kept drinking and then, I finally woke up and sobered up and I knew, I had been fooling myself, thinking I didn't need you.  
I've always needed you, Betty. Everybody knew I'd be nothing without you. I was nothing when I met you. You…the things Matt said to me tonight…were they true?"  
"What things? That you're a jerk? You tell me."  
"No. Thanks a lot. But, I guess you were in the bathroom when he said you loved me. You told me you didn't. So, I believed you. You made a point to go kiss Grubstick and prove to me you didn't love me 'that way', remember?  
But Matt said you were just covering up or something. You just did that out of pride. Is he right? Did you love me? Do you?"  
She pulled away from him and started to go to her bedroom. "I need to get dressed. And YOU need to leave."  
"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."  
"FINE. I did. Yes. DID! Past tense." She kept her back to him, staring at the wall.  
He walked to her and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Is there any way I can change that tense?"  
"No. You may be my past, Daniel. I can't do anything to change that. But I can definitely change my present. Matt may not be perfect. We've got some issues to resolve. You being one of them, since you came between us before.  
But he didn't hesitate to come here and tell me how he felt and pursue me. He was NEVER embarrassed of me, even when I had braces and glasses and his mother hated me. She still hates me. She hated that I inspired him to go to Africa and she hates me now that he is here, and wants to buy a house and have children with me, and probably wants to marry me. But he doesn't care what she says. He still loves me. He sent me roses and told me he missed me every day we were apart.  
He rubs my feet and my back when I get home from work. He gets me low sodium Chinese food and tells me I look nice in low cut dresses instead of telling me I look like my sister.  
Those are all things a woman likes to hear from the man who loves her, Daniel. Just FYI. NOT stuff like 'you look like your sister dressed you' and gee, Betty, I think I want to go screw Amanda or Trista or Lexy, or Candy or Suzy or ANYBODY but you, because you're so UGLY!" she had started yelling and walking closer to Daniel until she was standing right in front of him, practically screaming up at him, her eyes watering.  
He pulled her up and kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her back and backed her up against the wall, holding her tighter against him and held his hand against her cheek, continuing to kiss her neck and face,  
"I'm so sorry, Betty. I want you so much. Please don't hate me. I love you. You know I do. I never thought you were ugly.  
You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful. I only said that about Hilda because I didn't like you showing off your assets to other guys. You looked amazing tonight. Please don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you're mad. You…God, Betty."  
They had both started kissing feverishly. "Daniel…I." She put her forehead against his and suddenly pushed away, "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm with Matt now. I won't do this to him. You really need to leave."  
He looked into her eyes, "You've got contacts?"  
She nodded. "God, your eyes!" he put his head against hers again. He was breathing heavily and closed his eyes, as he held her face in both hands, "Betty, I do love you. I know I'm stupid to have taken so long to see it. But that doesn't make my feelings any less real. I followed you from the pub because I can see you're not really happy with Matt.  
I was willing to walk away and let you two live happily ever after. I love you that much. I know I've been stupid and selfish and I know I don't deserve you. But neither does he, though. None of that matters.  
The only thing that matters to me is what YOU want. I don't think you're really happy being some baby mama for rich boy. That's what he wants. But I know you. And I know it's not you, Betty.  
Be careful. He wants you to produce his heir or something. He told me tonight you were pregnant at first. I think he has you lined up to…"  
"I know Matt wants a baby. He's told me that. We've talked about it. Look, I know you think you're helping. But you're not. You don't really know what you're talking about. You should go, Daniel. If Matt saw us like this, he'd get the wrong idea. You shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake." She bit her lip, fighting back the tears that were starting to well up.  
He started to loosen his grip on her arms, but was still visibly shaken, "I'll go. I'll respect your wishes, Betty. Or what you say they are. But you know you want this. You're just saying all that out of loyalty. You think he wants you more so you're trying to be fair to him.  
But won't you hurt him more in the long run if you keep up this charade you've got going? You need to be honest with yourself. He's not what you really want."  
She pushed him away, her eyes clouded over, her full lips still swollen from his kisses, but she was trying to stay strong. "And I suppose you think YOU are what I really want?  
God the arrogance! You think you're so irresistible to women; I know, Daniel. But guess what? Not ALL women want you! I CAN resist you. I don't want you. I never wanted you. I worked side by side with you all this time and I've seen you. I know all your disgusting little secrets.  
Do you honestly think that's a turn on? I let you kiss me for two minutes just now, that doesn't mean anything, other than I was still a little drunk.  
I'm sober now and I see you for what and who you really are. You think you are SO charming, don't you, Daniel?  
Thanks for finally apologizing. I appreciate you flying in person to do that, but you've done it now, so…goodbye. I won't say it's been nice knowing you. It's been…time consuming, and educational, I guess."  
He leaned forward and smiled, kissing her lips briefly, and whispered, "Whatever you say, Miss Suarez. I'll leave. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with the hubby."  
"He's not my husband!"  
"Not yet. But watch out. He's got you trapped, 'Mrs. Hartley'. Ooh, scary, you'd have the same name as Victoria! Is that really what you want? To be like her? Good night, Betty. I'll see you soon. Give my regards to Matt."

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

The Diary of BS\Ch 5  
Okay, this whole story is NOT going to be full of angst, although admittedly, there has been quite a lot so far. But I promise, Betty will not be angry during the rest of this story, either. She was understandably upset at D for his ignoring of her, but you know she always forgives him!  
I wanted to set the tone of some fairly intense emotions from the start to set up our players. (Remember how Mark & Daniel C. in Bridget's Diary hated one another because of that Daniel's indiscretion with Mark's 'cruel Japanese wife'?). This is a little like that. Mainly, I needed to make sure we had completely set the playing rules here. Simply put, both our Daniel and Matt want Betty, and they both think they are going to win her heart!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not a house, not a boat, not a mouse, or a moat! (Not even a Dr. Seuss book!)

"Betty, come out of there, luv! You've been in the loo for half an hour now!"  
Betty came out, looking pale, "I feel terrible. Christine, I hope I don't need to get a pregnancy test. I pray I'm just hung-over!  
I know it sounds terrible to say, but I don't really trust Matt not to sabotage me into getting pregnant. He seems so set on having a baby. Thank God he is starting to work on his foundation, so he isn't just sitting around on my couch playing video games all day, waiting to pounce on me!  
I mean, I understand that while he was in Africa he had limited time for things like that, but it's sort of annoying."  
"Things like pouncing on you?"  
"Well, actually, I meant the video games, but yeah, both I guess."  
"You still haven't told me what he said about reading your diary, Betty. He read that whole sex fantasy dream you told me about Daniel? We are saying HIS name again, now, right? Are we calling Matt HIM now?  
Or M or what? You've got to tell me the rules, luv! I get easily confused, especially when I'm this hungover! Why on God's green earth did we have to get up so early just to go shopping, again? Remind me!"  
"Okay, one question at a time, Christine. As far as reading my diary, yes, Matt read it. Apparently the whole thing, even where I said I felt like he was holding back. I was so embarrassed and mad that he would read that!  
I mean, those are my private thoughts, Christine, I would never do that to him!"  
"Really, Betty? You're a much better person than I am, then, cause I think if I found a diary of Stuart's I would read it. I would want to see what he said about me, good or bad. I would definitely read any sexy dreams he wrote about some ex-girlfriend.  
And frankly, I'd be a little upset. Sorry, Betty. I'm not really siding with Matt here; but I do see his side of it.  
He knows you've always had a thing for Daniel and he's extremely insecure about him, so of course he wants to see what you said about the man, and lo and behold he sees that you wrote this sexy, steamy fantasy about having a late night tryst with Daniel in your new office, with him bringing YOU coffee and donuts.  
Are donuts really that important to the story? Did you say what kind of donuts they were?"  
"No! Christine! It was just sort of a role-reversal thing, I think. It was more about me having the power over Daniel and making him serve me than it was about the sex, really. Honestly, what is it with you and donuts, anyway?"  
"I dunno, Betty, from what I remember you reading from your diary to me over the phone, it sounded pretty much like it was all about the sex to me! I remember needing to take a cold shower after you read it and still jumping poor Stewart the minute he got home from work that night!"  
Betty laughed, but sat down at the mall, holding her packages. "I know buying this lingerie won't make up for the stuff with Daniel, but at least Matt will see it's in the past and I'm over him now."  
"Over who, Daniel or Matt?"  
"Funny!"  
She shrugged, "Well, from what you said about Daniel's little stalking last night and how he kissed you, it sounds like he's pretty much back in the running to me, Betty. I have to say I think he has a point about Matt not really being aware of what you want with your career, too.  
I also thought it was pretty sweet of Daniel to say he was ready to walk away and let you live happy ever after with Matt if he thought you would be happy. That that was how much he loved you. You've got to give the man his due; he sure knows how to be charming!"  
"Yes, but I've seen where Daniel's charming usually leads to, Christina. I have no intention of becoming another trophy on Daniel Meade's headboard!  
I DID care for him as a friend. I thought he had changed, but…now I'm not so sure. He waits all this time to even contact me and now he's stalking me, sneaking around, following me and waiting till Matt leaves, trying to put the moves on me in my towel!"  
"Well, in all fairness, you did answer the door in your towel, Betty."  
"I thought Matt had ordered Chinese food for me before he left!"  
"And you were so hungry that you opened the door in your towel? Betty!"  
"I wasn't thinking straight! I was still upset from fighting with Matt-and Daniel! Not to mention, a little bit drunk from trying to keep up with YOU!"  
"Well, I've warned you before not to try and do that, Betty! I have years of experience and generations of me forefathers and fore-mothers drinking on my side!"  
Betty rolled her eyes, "Well, next time I tell you to meet me at the pub because I'm mad, just say no!"  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can promise that, darlin'! Not unless I'm already pissed!"  
"Do you mean angry or drunk?"  
"Both! Or either!"  
"Well, anyway, Matt didn't seem nearly as angry about what he read as he was taking it as some sort of challenge to his manhood or something. He said he wanted to prove he wasn't holding back."  
"Ooh, that sounds sort of sexy, then, doesn't it? Is that what the lingerie is for, then?"  
"I guess. Although, I'm torn, because part of me wants to prove to Matt I love him and I appreciate how hard he's trying to show me he cares about me, but I hate that I still don't feel like we're on the same page with what we want out of life and how he seems sort of controlling and determined to talk me into the baby thing, you know?  
I know he thought he was trying to protect me from Daniel at the pub last night, too, but I really didn't like him talking for me or whatever, like I couldn't have handled Daniel on my own."  
"Maybe that's what he was afraid of, Betty, you 'handlin' Daniel too much on your own!"  
"Christine!"  
"So, did you get anything special?"  
Betty smiled, taking out a red bra and panties, and showing them to her friend. She felt a hot breath behind her, "Very sexy, Betty. Although that towel last night definitely worked for me, too.  
AND I admit, I do like the Hilda wardrobe make-over! So, did you tell Matt I came over last night and about our little 'talk'?"  
She twirled around, shoving her lingerie hastily back in her bag, "Daniel! Do you have to sneak up on me like that? And no! I haven't spoken to Matt yet. I went shopping with Christine this morning.  
I have a lunch date with him later. Not that any of this is your business! When does your flight back to New York leave? Maybe you should consider taking an earlier flight!"  
He shook his head, "Trying to get rid of me before I spill the beans to Matt about you kissing me?"  
"I didn't kiss you; you kissed me. Don't try to twist things around. I really don't think you want me to tell Matt that you followed us home and waited till he left to come in."  
"He might wonder why you opened the door in your towel, too. You weren't expecting some other guy, were you?"  
"NO! You're ridiculous, Daniel."  
"And it's not like you exactly pushed me away, Betty."  
He grinned, nodding at Christine, and sitting up on the table between them, "So, Christine, I was thinking, do you think Betty should tell Matt to hit the road or do you think she wants to see me punch him again, first?  
Personally, I almost take pity on the poor guy.  
I know if I came back all the way from Africa for some girl who was actually in love with another man, I'd be heartbroken. Maybe we could set him up with someone. Too bad Amanda likes Matt's OTHER half-brother!  
Do you know any cute girls we could match Matt up with to help him get over Betty?"  
Betty furrowed her brows, "Are you crazy? Just because I let you kiss me for one minute doesn't mean I'm in love with you, you, you…"  
"Let me guess, jerk? I've been called worse, Betty. I can take it. And yes, it does. That's exactly what it means. I know arrogant is coming soon, so I'll beat you to it, yes, I know perhaps I seem arrogant right now, but you're wrong, it's not arrogance, it's happiness. I'm thrilled, because I know you liked kissing me, Betty. I could tell you wanted to keep on kissing me, too."  
"WHAT? You're crazy, Daniel. Just how much are you stalking me now?" Betty got her bags and started walking away quickly, with Christine grinning as she hurried along beside her friend, thinking how much she had missed these two fighting. It was exciting, and she loved it!  
Daniel jumped back down off the table and started following Betty, who was walking very fast to try to get away from him. "Daniel, go away! Leave me alone."  
He leaned down to her ear and tried to talk as they both walked very fast, "You know you really don't want me to go, Betty."  
She stopped suddenly, almost causing Christina and Daniel to run into her. "Yes, I DO! Daniel, and you are really being annoying. No means no! Get lost!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO, Betty. I'm not going anywhere! You don't really want me to. You're just being stubborn and doing what you always do, trying to make a situation work that isn't supposed to work. I watched you do it for years with Henry, and even that first little chinless guy that cheated on you with the neighborhood slutty girl who fought with Hilda all the time and stole The Book, William!"  
"WALTER!" Betty and Christina both said.  
"Whatever. You tried and tried to make things work with that crazy guy, when you were really in love with Henry. Then, you kept trying to make things work with Henry, even though the guy knocked up his ex and moved across the country.  
Hell, you went so far as to throw the woman a baby shower, Betty. I mean, who does that?  
You tried to pretend like you didn't have feelings for the sandwich guy, Giro, too."  
"Gio!"  
"I know his damn name, Betty. I'm just messing with you. He was annoying as hell and sort of full of himself. But he at least had some guts to stand up to you. I sort of liked him."  
"Good, he lives in Rome. Why don't you go visit him and you two can hang out together and talk about how stupid I am!"  
"Well, he did seem smart. Although he was always trying to put the moves on you. But I'm sure he would agree that you're doing the same thing all over again with Matt.  
You're just following your pattern of trying to hang onto something that you deep down don't even want, to avoid taking a chance on what you really want, so you won't have to open yourself up to get hurt. You always seem to want to have a 'spare boyfriend' or something, Betty. Well, I'm sorry; honey, but you only get one. Me or Matt."  
"Matt! Now, goodbye, Daniel. It's been SUCH a pleasure to see you!" She kept trying to walk away and he kept blocking her way.  
Finally, he grabbed her arms, "YOU are such a stubborn, annoying little woman, sometimes, Betty! You drive me crazy!" He put one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist, kissing her so hard that Christine's eyes went wide.  
Betty was in shock, at first, and didn't react, but after a few seconds, she seemed to melt into his kiss. When he finally released her, he looked somewhat satisfied, "That's what I thought. If you feel anything like I do right now, Betty, you'll know you don't belong with Matt Hartley. You belong with me!" He kissed her on her forehead, and left.  
Betty was still somewhat dazed from the kiss. Christine walked up to her and touched Betty's shoulder with her finger "That was HOT, Betty!  
I know the man's a bit full of himself, but was he right? Did you feel anything? From where I stood, it sure looked like you did!"  
Betty wobbled a bit and sat down on a bench nearby, putting her head in her hands. "Christine! I don't know what to do! I mean, yes, I do feel something when Daniel kisses me. I feel passion for him, and excitement, but is that enough? I mean, it's not like either one of us has a very good track record with romance and…I'm afraid Daniel just wants what he thinks he can't have.  
I don't want to be his 'Christmas toy' you know?"  
"I'm sorry, Betty. That lost something in the translation. Christmas toy, meaning the thing he thinks he wants for Christmas, then once he's 'played with it' he gets tired of it on Boxing day and is on to another 'toy'? Is that what you mean?"  
"Yes! That's exactly what I mean."  
Matt was smiling, waiting for them in front of StarBucks.  
"Fair enough. Well, here's your one o'clock, Betty. I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Come back next week for your session of the young and sexy men Betty has to decide from!" she grinned.  
Betty hit Christine on the arm, "Shut up!"  
"Hey, Matt!"  
"Hi, Christine! Where did you go last night?"  
"I uh, had to go give Stuart a donut!"  
Betty rolled her eyes and gave her a look.  
"You two have fun, now! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Merry Christmas, Betty!"  
Betty shook her head as Christine left.  
Matt looked puzzled, "She's kind of nutty when she's hung-over, huh?"  
"Yep."  
Matt tried to peek inside her bag. "Ooh, Victoria's Secret, huh? You know, I never much liked their stuff, you know, because of my mom. But did you buy something sexy just for me, Betty?"  
Betty stopped and made a face, thinking she really hadn't thought about Matt's mother in relation to the name of the store until just now.


	2. RE-Post/ Ch 6-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Re-posting of a work originally published on FF in July of 2012.
> 
> Chapter 6: Chapter 6
> 
> The Diary of BS/Chapter 6  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty! (or Bridget Jones, or Hugh Grant or Colin Firth, or Eric Mabius…too bad!)  
>  Thank you to those of you who have already reviewed and/or favorite, or story alerted this story! I love to see people enjoy the things I write. When I have an idea and share it, then I can see readers understood what I was trying to communicate, it uplifts me. Right now, especially, that's a really great thing. I hope you enjoy this one. It's going to hopefully maintain the intensity, but turn somewhat comedic with a decidedly romantic feel very soon. PLEASE REVIEW!

After a fun, easy day together, Betty kept telling herself that Matt was who she loved. Sweet, slightly goofy Matt, who had often sent flowers to her at work, and had taken cooking lessons to learn how to cook for her, so they wouldn't have to eat out so much, and had told her how much he loved her even years ago when she looked far less beautiful and who had told her she inspired him and who had chosen her over Amanda in the Bahamas. And funny, Daniel had ended up with Amanda that night.  
Right now, she was trying on her new purchases for Matt.  
He had the television on, but when she came out from the bedroom, he turned it off and clapped for her, "Wow! That's what you bought? Sexy, Betty! Come here, baby. Oh, yeah. Daddy likes."  
"MATT, stop that, please. I told you before; I don't like it when you call yourself that. It's not really a turn on. ESPECIALLY when you do the 'papi' thing. I actually call my father that. It sort of grosses me out to think of HIM when we have sex, you know?"  
He shrugged and came to hug her, kissing her all over and pulling her towards the bedroom, "Sorry, Betty. I forgot. You look hot, baby! You need to go back to that Victoria's Secret place and get one of these in every color!"  
She smiled, "Thanks, Matt. I'm glad you like it."  
As he led her to the bedroom and started taking off his own clothes, Betty couldn't help getting lost in thoughts of what Daniel had said about her becoming like Matt's mother.  
As Matt began to kiss his way down her body, she kept fighting an image of Victoria Hartley, wearing the same lingerie set Betty had on now and yelling, "Give it to me, papi!"  
"AAHHH!" Betty yelled out. Matt stopped what he was doing and smiled, somewhat proudly, not seeing that the look on her face was one of horror and not satisfaction. "Whoa, I didn't think you were there so soon, Betty. My turn, huh? If you really want to, you can be on top this time, baby, and then I'll make us some of that homemade Thai Pizza, with low salt if you're hungry. Then I'll take you out dancing."  
Betty's eyes lit up slightly, "You want to go dancing, Matt?"  
"Sure, why not? I've got reason to celebrate. I found the perfect place for my foundation!"  
She hugged him, genuinely happy for him, "That's great! I'm so proud of you, Matt."  
The next morning, she was smiling all the way to work. She and Matt had really had a great time the night before. He had cooked for her and even though she found his meals a little bland, she knew it was only because he was concerned about her health, which she found endearing.  
Then, true to his word, he had taken her dancing. Unfortunately, her earlier visions of Victoria Hartley, in a sexy lingerie set had effectively kept Betty from getting her concentration back and she had to fake being sick to get out of any further sexual liaisons.  
Matt had seemed somewhat frustrated, but after promises from Betty that they could perhaps 'pick things back up again' in the bedroom after dancing, he had eventually agreed, and luckily she had managed to wear him out on the dance floor sufficiently to not have to honor that agreement.  
She enjoyed sex very much normally, and when Matt had first showed up in London, things had been great in that area. Well, maybe not great. Enjoyable. Matt always did seem to be 'holding back' some part of himself to Betty's way of thinking, though.  
She wouldn't say he was simply going through the motions, but she always felt like his heart wasn't in it so much as simply his libido. And the baby thing? That was driving her nuts!  
He would look at a commercial with a baby on it and make stupid little baby talk or try to get her to hold a friend's baby and smell it or something. It was like his biological clock was ticking so loudly she could hear it.  
As if that wasn't bad enough, he seemed bored when she tried to share anything about her work, so even the most exciting things that were happening to her in this job she had sacrificed so much to finally achieve, held no real satisfaction, since she had no one to share its triumphs and achievements with any more.  
No one like D, anyway. All right, she admitted in her diary, (which she had now found a new hiding place at work for to keep stashed from Matt's prying eyes) she missed Daniel.  
Not just because he was a great kisser, like Christina had posited, but because he was the one man she could say anything to and he would just listen. Or laugh, either at her or with her. She truly missed talking to Daniel every day like she had almost every day for over 55 months. Ever since they met. He was so easy to talk to, she found herself writing. And God, that sexy voice of his…sent rumbles through her whole body!  
Betty could definitely see how the man got women practically jumping in his bed like fish into a fisherman's boat.  
His combination of staring at you with those sexy blue eyes of his, his boyish grin, the perfectly tousled hair (thank god he had let it grow back out from his last cut that had been a bit too short), not to mention the voice and his scent that made her into a puddle when he had held her that night at her flat and in the mall.  
"I, Betty Suarez, will STOP thinking about Daniel Meade and will concentrate on my new job, which I love and I will have a proper conversation with my boyfriend, Matt, about a few things we need to correct in our relationship, like him not respecting my career goals and continuously trying to convince me to give up a job I love to become his 'baby mama'!"  
"Miss Suarez?" Betty snapped to attention as she saw her new boss, Lindsay Dunne peeking into her office from the door, smiling.  
"Hard at work on more brilliant ideas, as usual, I see! Excellent, Miss Suarez!  
I'm so sorry to disturb, but since I know how busy you are, I took the liberty of having Human Resources send down the next applicant for your assistant position. I hear he has excellent references and is extremely overqualified but has specifically asked to work under you!"  
Betty hastily dropped her diary into her desk and shut it, standing up as Mr. Dunne stood aside for Daniel, slapping him on the shoulder, "Mr. Meade has told me of his recent move to the UK to be closer to friends and family and start over on his own and his story is so inspiring, Betty!  
He has graciously offered to be our little Guinnea pig and truly start from the bottom, to work his way back up without his family name to rely on, by taking on the role of your assistant for the next few weeks until we've found someone suitable for the position!  
You can use him for your cover story, 'Starting Over', and perhaps bring in the angle of how so many former managers and higher level executives are being forced to start over at lower salaries, in a new field or new location, all of that!  
I'm sure it will be a fantastic article. Not to mention, your teamwork with Mr. Meade is legendary, so I'm sure you'll work together quite well!  
Just think, Betty, your former boss will now be fetching YOUR coffee and scone!" he smiled, while Betty nearly choked, trying not to replace scone with donut, in her mind.  
At least while you're working on the article together. Well, must dash. I have a board meeting across town, I'm afraid. Good to finally meet you, Mr. Meade. Thanks for the fantastic story idea.  
Don't go getting any ideas about stealing Miss Suarez back from me and whisking her back to New York, now!" he shook Daniel's hand as he left, nodding to Betty, who was standing, in shock.  
Daniel grinned from ear to ear as he shook Lindsey Dunne's hand to leave, "Please, Mr. Dunne, I told you, just call me Daniel. I'm excited to work under Betty for a change and see just how much she's learned!  
I have missed working with her, but no worries, I won't be 'whisking her' anywhere, I promise. I love it here so much myself, I may never go back to New York!"  
Mr. Dunne left, and Betty looked at Daniel as if he had set himself on fire (again). She got a bit flushed, realizing the implications that her little 'dream' could very well become a reality.  
She desperately tried to shake away images of Daniel bringing her coffee and donuts and…he seemed amused that she was so thrown by his appearance in her office.  
"Nice office you've got here, Betty!" He looked around, noting her great view of Trafalgar Square out of a big picture window and her large, soft, brown leather couch. He flopped down on it, putting his hands behind his neck, grinning,  
"Can I 'fetch' you a coffee or tea, Miss Suarez? Or as the saying goes, coffee, tea, or…me, perhaps?"  
This was completely unacceptable, she thought, panicking. She would just go talk to Mr. Dunne right now, she thought, but Daniel seemed to read her mind.  
God, she hated it when he did that, "You know, I don't know about you, Betty, but I always hate that at a new job, you constantly have to prove yourself to your new employer.  
You have to at least pretend to get along with everybody, even people you despise, or it ends up making you look bad. It's not fair, but it's just how things are, you know?"  
Betty looked at him, and walked over to her couch, pulling him up, "How in the HELL am I supposed to explain this to Matt, Daniel? He's never going to go for you working for me, helping me on some story we both know you deliberately pitched to Mr. Dunne just so you could annoy me! Why are you still here? When are you going back to New York?"  
"I'm not, Betty. I may have enjoyed getting to 'annoy' you, it's true, but the reason my little pitch to your new boss worked so well is it's true! I quit Mode. I am starting over. I handed everything over to Willi and I'm starting over. Here."  
"You are not!"  
"Yes, I am, Betty."  
"Daniel, this is…ridiculous! You need to go back to New York, and tell Wilhelmina you were high or something and get your old job back. Why would you do that? It's insane. ARE you high?"  
"No, Betty. I'm not high. Sit down, will you? I promise, I won't bite. At least not right now."  
She sat down cautiously, in a chair next to him, however, instead of on the couch with him.  
He grinned at her obvious discomfort at being so close to him, deeming it a victory that he was making her nervous, "Betty, I realized I've never had to work for anything in my life. Not like you did. You inspired me to want to prove to myself that I had learned to do the job.  
I quit Mode because I'm thirty-seven years old and I've never had a job I didn't get through nepotism! I'm a grown man. I just thought it was about time I started acting like one, that I proved to myself and everyone else that I could get a job on my own and do the work, without anyone else holding me up. You did more in four years than I've done in my whole life, Betty!  
I'm sick of being nothing but a blip on Page Six and having nothing to look forward to and nobody to come home to and I also miss you. I miss our friendship, Betty. I mean, yes, I want more, okay, but I don't have anybody to talk to like I did with you.  
I'm lonely. I never had anyone in my life before that I could say anything to, talk about anything and everything to, talk all night to, and be so comfortable. And this is not a come on, I promise. I really just missed you, Betty. I miss my friend.  
Look, I promise, I will do my job, and we can work together, no funny stuff whatsoever while we're in the office, at least. Now, once the day is over, I might want to take out my pretty new boss to dinner or something, just as a thank you.  
But, I'll be a good boy while I'm here, you have my word! Girl Scout's honor! You know how much the girl scouts all love me, since I saved one of their own, too!"  
He smiled crookedly, as she shook her head, "God, I'm screwed!" she walked back to her desk and sat down, wondering how she was going to spin this to Matt.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
"You're kidding me, right, Betty?" Christina was laughing, as her friend told her of her latest little 'Daniel problem'.  
"You may as well tell Matt to go back to Africa! He's going to have a bleeding stroke when he hears Daniel is here to stay.  
Remember, he's read your little office fantasy, so he's going to go completely mental at the thought that you might just get your dream 'come' true, sorry, Betty, I couldn't resist!"  
"Christine, I'm glad you're enjoying my nightmare, here!"  
"Nightmare? You're looking at this entirely the wrong way, Betty. I never had you pegged as a 'glass is half empty kind of girl, luv! Do you know how many women would kill to be in your little 'predicament'?"  
"Christine, don't you see, that's just the problem? Believe me, I know how charming Daniel Meade can be, I've seen him in action, way too many times, remember? I just don't want to be another one of his numbers."  
"Well, I don't know, Betty. I mean, the man did leave Mode to come follow you. That's got to count for something. He does seem pretty determined, too. I don't believe I've ever seen him work so hard to convince a woman of anything before."  
"But Matt…"  
"Matt, schmatt…I'm with Daniel, I think Matt Hartley just wants you to bear his children and I dunno, run his bathwater or something.  
He clearly has no regard for how hard you've worked to get where you are and doesn't seem to listen or share in anything that's important to you, Betty. I say, give Daniel a chance. You know you really want to."  
"Christine, I've got to go. Matt's home. I've got to try and figure out a way to tell him about my new assistant."  
"I'll pray for you, down at the pub, Betty. Good luck! Maybe try one of those new sexy outfits on again; you can distract him while you tell him."  
"That's not such a bad idea, except I still can't get the image of Victoria Hartley out of my head now, thanks to Daniel!"  
Christine laughed,"Yeah, that shrew would definitely take away MY sex drive, too!"  
After making one of the few dishes Betty knew how to make, her father's tamales, she smiled, "So, not too bad, huh? Mine are not nearly as good as my papi's, but…"  
He reached over and kissed her across the table, "They're really good, Betty. See, you're better at this kind of stuff than you give yourself credit for, baby.  
You know, I wanted to see if you can come take a look at the building I located for my foundation."  
"Sure, Matt. Where is it?"  
"In Kensington. My realtor said it's a great deal. You're going to love it, Betty."  
"Of course. I support you, Matt. I…uh, think it's important that we both try to support each other in whatever makes us happy. Your foundation, my job."  
Matt looked at her somewhat suspiciously, "Do I sense you having to work overtime again, Betty? Is that what dinner was all about? You're trying to butter me up?  
You know, all you had to do to get on my good side is try on one of those sexy outfits you got with Christine at the mall. You still owe me, since I got you off big time last night and you just left me hanging."  
"I didn't know we were keeping score. But, something kind of annoying came up at work today, and I'm trying to make the best of it, so I'm asking you to support me.  
My job is very important to me, and I have to deal with things I may not like sometimes. I hope you can be sensible and know that I love you and my job has nothing to do with how I feel about us, Matt."  
Matt furrowed his brows, "Betty…what is going on? What are you babbling about?"  
"I'm not babbling. I'm just…"  
"Nervous about something, obviously. Just tell me, what's going on at work that has you so freaked out, Betty?"  
"Daniel."  
"Excuse me, did you just say Daniel? Daniel Meade? What about him? Didn't that asshole go back to New York, yet? I would have thought he'd be at some party, getting drunk with a bunch of slutty models in Manhattan by now.  
What's he still doing here? Is he still sniffing around you, Betty?" he stood up, looking angry.  
"Sort of. He came and pitched this crazy idea to my boss today and it's not an ideal situation, but I don't want to make Mr. Dunne think I'm not a professional.  
So, I think, I'll just do the story, and Daniel will see nothing is going to happen between us and he'll get tired of trying and go back to New York and get his job back."  
"WHAT? Why would he need to get his job back? He quit Mode? Betty, what the hell is going on? What STORY are you doing and what does it have to do with him?"  
"He is the story, it's about starting over and Mr. Dunne wants him to start as my assistant for a few weeks, and talk about how so many executives are having to take jobs in new areas and lower positions, I don't know. I guess it could be a good angle.  
I know Daniel just did it to annoy me, but he'll see, I can make his life miserable as a boss and then he'll go back to New York and leave me alone."  
"You're going to make his life miserable as a boss, huh? Does that include him getting you coffee and donuts and eating them off you like in your dream, Betty? I guess you're just getting your little fantasy come true, aren't you? You should be happy.  
I hope you two will be very happy together, acting out your office sex fantasies with each other. Have fun!" He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.  
"MATT, don't be ridiculous, do you honestly think I WANT him still here? I never told him to do this. But it's my job! I have to find a way to deal with it. I know how to handle Daniel Meade, believe me. We worked together for years and nothing ever happened.  
You even admitted you finally believed me about that. So, why would it now? Anyway, he promised me he wouldn't try anything at work whatsoever.  
And I'm not going to see him outside of work so, everything should be fine. Believe me, he'll get bored and go chase after some other girl soon enough. I know Daniel."  
"You've got to be kidding me, Betty. Yeah, I'm sure you know how to HANDLE the guy alright, like you did in your dream? You really expect me to sit back and go along with this and be okay with it?  
And the only reason nothing happened before was because he's shallow and wasn't as turned on by you when you had your braces and glasses.  
Now, he sees that you're hot enough for him to notice and he's probably got some bet going with one of his buddies that he can sleep with you."  
"Look, I don't expect you to be happy about it. I'm not either, Matt. But, it's…"  
"Your job, yes, I know, Betty. You already said that. This is not something you HAVE to do, though. Can't you just talk to your boss and tell him you can't work with the guy?  
Tell him he sexually harassed you back in New York and that's why you left or something, I don't know. Make something up. Just get out of it."  
"Matt, I can't say that. He could go to jail. Besides, you know I'm not a good liar."  
"I don't know, Betty. Don't sell yourself short. You've lied to me before, remember? Well, not so much lied I guess as kept things from me. Look, I'm going to go spend the night in a hotel until I figure out what this means for us."  
"What this means for us? Matt, what are you saying?"  
"I don't know right now. I don't know what to say. I think I need some time to think about this. I'll see you around, Betty. God, this guy is like a disease! Call me when and IF you find a way to get rid of HIM, okay?" He left, slamming the door behind him.  
"MATT, wait!" She took a deep breath. Well, that went about as well as she expected, Betty thought to herself.  
Damn Daniel! She couldn't believe he thought he could just take whatever he wanted, get whatever he wanted, including her, apparently!  
He was such an arrogant…well; jerk was the best she could come up with right now, although she could think of a few other choice words to describe him.  
Betty couldn't believe he did this. He left Mode to Wilhelmina? Unbelievable! The man had made her life a living hell that first week, and now...  
That was it! This was going to be…FUN. Finally, Betty thought of a way she could get back at Daniel Meade for some of the crazy things he had done to her over the years, things he had made her do for him. She hadn't really meant what she said to Matt about making Daniel's life miserable, but…  
She would give Matt the night to cool off and text him tomorrow, telling him some of her ideas at Daniel's expense that he might very well want to help her with.  
Daniel thought he was playing some kind of game with her life? Well she would show him she didn't want or need him messing with her new job or with her relationship with Matt.  
Although, honestly, right now, she had some issues with Mr. Hartley as well.  
She knew he had a right to be upset, but he should have had more faith in her and just helped her deal with the situation sensibly instead of blaming her and acting as if she was 'in on it' with Daniel or something.  
She cleared the table, and got ready for bed. The next day, she had big plans for her new 'assistant', and NONE of them involved getting or eating donuts or anything he would enjoy, that was for certain! She wondered if she should get a dog for him to walk!

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

>  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
I'm so happy you are enjoying this little story so far. I'm excited about it. Thanks to Meemalee for her cultural consultation on lingerie shops I'll be using in the next chapter!

Betty arrived at her office, early the next morning with the list in her hand of tasks for her 'new assistant'. She was ready to fight fire with fire.  
If Daniel Meade thought he could handle her old job, she'd remind him just how menial, demeaning, and personal being a PA could get! She knew she would certainly never forget some of his insane requests of her!  
She was somewhat surprised to find him there, waiting in her office, standing at her desk, holding a cappuccino and donut. She looked around, and was eerily aware that at seven-thirty, no one else was even in the offices yet.  
The very reason she had thought she would be the first one there, to prepare herself for this somewhat dreaded day. She cleared her throat, since his attention was drawn to the window in her office.  
"Good morning, Daniel. I see you're actually here before noon. Evidently you've realized that when you're not the boss, it's more important to actually show up on time, or even early!  
That's great. I'm glad to see you're taking this job seriously, even if it is only for a story that you made up to Mr. Dunne."  
He handed her the coffee and donut, "It wasn't made up, Betty, sorry, Miss Suarez.  
I told you, I really did leave Mode. Anyway, I would have gotten you a bagel or Danish, I know you like those, too, or maybe even a scone since we're in England, now, but I got sort of a weird wake-up call this morning from Christina and to be honest she sounded like she was either hung-over or maybe even a little drunk.  
I couldn't figure out if she was hitting on me or what, but she kept laughing and saying I had better make sure I got you a donut for my first day and you would fill me in on the rest or something, so…here you go, boss lady." He smiled at her, handing her the donut.  
"I know from one of your work friends here that you like the cappuccinos across the street, so just let me know what you need me to do. I'm assuming you have a copy of your schedule handy for me to coordinate with staff meetings and such? I'd be happy to get that done for you. I have a planner here. But I didn't see yours and I saw your desk was locked. Did you take it home with you or something?"  
She looked at the donut and tried to get the images of her dream out of her head and to simultaneously shake visions she was now having of strangling Christine for her little joke at Betty's expense!  
She started to get the keys to her desk for him, without thinking, then remembered her diary. She handed Daniel her list and pointed to the desk outside her office.  
"Daniel, why don't you get started on these things I need done first and I'll see if I can't find the key to my desk. It's probably in my purse somewhere. I'll have to dig around for a bit. I also have a few early calls to make. Thanks for the coffee and um…donut. And Daniel?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't be ridiculous, you don't have to call me Miss Suarez for goodness sake. Unless we're in public, of course."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Of course, Betty. Let me get right to work on this list for you. I wouldn't want to displease you on my first day."  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Daniel. You don't have to lay it on that thick. I'm a professional. This is business. I'm just doing my job. Mr. Dunne expects a good story, so he'll get one. Oh, by the way, I'll need some kind of rough draft from you by Friday."  
He looked puzzled, "From me? I know it's about me, but I thought you were writing it."  
"No, Daniel. I'm the editor now, remember? You write. I edit. Besides, as you'll see on that list, I'm taking off a few days this week. I won't be here Wednesday or Thursday."  
He looked surprised, "Really? Where are you going?"  
"Paris. Matt and I are going there for his birthday." She walked over to his desk, where he had sat down, to log on to the computer. She stood over him, and leaned down, "I'm sure you realize that being a personal assistant can get a little well, personal. So, I hope you can handle it.  
I had hoped to get a female assistant, but since you were so eager for this job, one of the things I'll need is for you to make the travel arrangements for me and Matt. You don't have a problem with that, do you, Daniel?  
Oh, there's a really nice couples massage I want you to sign us up for at the Hotel George V, the chocolate massage.  
I've got some of the other information of great websites I found for you to confirm for me, too. There's an erotic sauna called Moon City Sauna that sounded great. You'll see, it's all there. Thanks, Daniel. Have fun!"  
He looked down and read over some of the things she had listed and a smile crept over his lips, "What, no extra-large condoms for Matt, huh? I'm sorry to hear that, Betty. Sucks for you, I guess.  
I'm sure I'll enjoy shopping for your bras and panties. I'll need your measurements, though. Let me see if I can go find a tape measure somewhere."  
"Funny! And you got me once on that stupid extra-large condom joke, Daniel. Just stick to the list, please.  
The password for the phone system is there on your desk. Let me know if you need help figuring it out. I'm sure we can get an intern here to show you step by step. I know how you like interns."  
He rolled his eyes. "People can change, you know. You certainly have, I see, Miss SUAREZ!"  
She walked back into her office and quickly got her diary out of her desk and shoved it deep inside her purse, then sat down to enjoy her coffee. She looked out the window, closing her eyes for a minute, wishing she had gotten just a little more sleep.  
She dozed off and startled, noticing she must have been asleep for twenty minutes. She quickly drank some of her coffee and stared at the donut. She was going to kill Christina!  
Her phone rang, and she answered. "Hey, Matt. I take it you got my e-mail this morning?"  
"Yeah. I got it, Betty. Look, I'm sorry I flipped out, okay? I just know Daniel Meade and I don't like that he's set his sights on you now. I mean, you guys worked together all that time and nothing, and now he has to show up just when we're getting back together?  
It pissed me off! But I didn't mean to take it out on you, honey. I know it's not your fault the guy's a horn dog. So, is he there now?"  
She turned in her chair and saw Daniel typing on his computer and talking on the phone. "Yes. He was here when I got here, and he seems to be at least pretending to work out there at his desk.  
I gave him an embarrassing list of stuff to do, get tampons, make my gyno appointment, by lingerie that he knows I'm wearing for you, that kind of thing. Oh, and one thing I especially think took him by surprise."  
"What's that?"  
"I told him he had to write the article. He seemed to think I was going to be still doing his work for him. I think he was a little panicked at that!  
Plus, the best thing is…I have him making reservations for you and me this week for your birthday."  
"Really? Awww…you remembered! Where are we going?"  
"Paris!"  
"Paris? Wow! That sounds great, Betty. I don't know, though. I think you might want to make sure he doesn't make us reservations at the wrong hotel or something just to be a jerk."  
"He knows he'd better not do that, because then I'd have a reason to fire him."  
"Good call. I guess you know your way around making an assistant's life miserable, huh? You ought to, since he abused your good nature enough all those years!"  
"Yeah, I think I'll ask him to strain my Cole slaw to go along with fish and chips for lunch today!"  
"Cole Slaw? Do they even have that here?"  
She shrugged, "I don't know, but even better if they don't. I can send him on a wild goose chase looking for it, then!"  
He laughed, "I think you're enjoying torturing the guy!"  
"Do you blame me?"  
"Not one bit. I've got one to add to his list. Have him get stuff for me, too."  
"You must think you're dealing with an amateur, Matt. I put condoms practically on the top of the list."  
He laughed, "Okay. I'm not too sure I want Daniel Meade buying my condoms, but…if you think it'll get rid of him faster, go ahead, Betty. Hey, sweetie. I'm sorry I got mad before. I missed you last night. Do you forgive me?"  
Daniel had been standing at her doorway for a few seconds, waiting to talk to her. She had her back to the door, but saw his reflection in the screen of her computer.  
She grinned, and purred, "Of course I do, Matty-bear. I love you, too. I can't wait to show you my birthday suit Wednesday! And we'll get chocolate massages." She giggled.  
Matt looked at the phone strangely at first, then got it, "Oh, is he listening? Matt-y bear? Betty! Make it something more manly, huh?  
You're making me out to sound like a wuss or something. Is the chocolate massage thing real or did you just make that up to mess with him? That sounds yummy."  
"No, you sound yummy, Matty-watty."  
Daniel shook his head, grinning and finally cleared his throat. "A-hem."  
Betty turned and pretended to just now notice him standing there. "Daniel! Oh, how embarrassing! Matt, sorry, honey. I've got to go. I think my new PA is here to remind me I have a meeting at nine. I'll talk to you later. Maybe we could do lunch?"  
"Yeah. I've got a few ideas to make his life a little miserable myself, Betty. Like maybe we'll just do some office fantasies of our own with him locked out. I'll see you at twelve-thirty? Then when I pick you up tonight I need you to come with me to look at the building site for my foundation before we eat."  
"That sounds really great, Matt. I'll see you at twelve-thirty, sweetie."  
She hung up, and looked at Daniel, who had a smirk, "I'm sorry, Betty, but Matt-y Bear?"  
"That's a private conversation. What do you want, Daniel? I know about my meeting already."  
"Well, actually it got postponed until tomorrow. I wanted to let you know, I made your appointment with your gynecologist for next month, and I'm going out now to pick up your dry cleaning from your flat, and drop it off, then I'll do the other shopping you need while I'm out.  
I should be back in three hours or less, in time for your next meeting at eleven thirty with the people from Amaze.  
That might last longer than an hour, though so did you want me to call Mr. Hartley for you and re-schedule your lunch uh…meeting with him for another time? Or did you want to call him yourself?"  
She made a face, "I'll text him. That's fine. Did you get any of the other things started yet from that list? If not, don't worry about it. It takes a while to get…"  
He came over to her desk and dropped off her list, with checkmarks next to everything, except for the shopping.  
"Oh, I'm done with everything except the dry-cleaning, and the shopping. Since you may not have time to eat lunch with Matty-bear today after all, should I pick you up something from the pub?  
Maybe I could get you fish and chips and some Cole slaw. Do you need that strained or unstrained?"  
She didn't comment, but looked at the list, somewhat impressed that he had completed it already. "You made all these reservations? But I didn't give you my credit card yet."  
He shrugged, "I just put it in my name for now. You can reimburse me later, Betty. I made those chocolate massages with a male masseuse for you and a female one for Matty.  
Unless you think he would prefer to have a man brushing chocolate on him? And I noticed you didn't say if you need to get birth control pills. Is that something you already have or should I add it to my list?  
Oh, and I guess I'll need the keys to your flat to pick up the clothes you said needed dropped off.  
And I will actually need your measurements in order to buy the lingerie you asked for. So, should I just close your door and you can take off your dress or how did you want to do this, Miss Suarez?" He acted as if he were going towards her door.  
She rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Daniel." Her eyes popped somewhat as he pulled out a tape measure. "Where did you get that?"  
"I got it from the seamstress on the fifteenth floor."  
She stood up. "Well, put that away, I'm not taking my clothes off for you, Daniel. You need to stop being so…so…"  
He leaned a bit closer, somewhat invading her space, "So what? Efficient? Hey, I learned from you, Betty. Did you honestly think I didn't notice all the things you did for me?  
I appreciated them. You made my life easy. I know that, now. And I get that you think this whole Matt-y bear routine is going to scare me away. But it's not.  
You can smear chocolate all over each other, and lick it off right here in front of me, if that's what you have planned. I know I deserve it, Betty. I get it. After the way I acted with all those girls.  
I wasn't trying to rub it in your face or anything, though. I mean, it wasn't as if you ever told me you were in love with me before I did those things I did.  
This is a little different. First of all, we have a history now. Plus, I did quit my job and fly over an ocean for you. I also wrote you something, Betty. I know you think I can't write, but I don't know, I think I did an okay job on this. But you're right. You're the editor now, so…you can edit this, too, if you want.  
I'll have a rough draft for your article by Friday when you get back from Paris. How many words do you need?"  
She was more or less speechless, as he put the One hundredth Anniversary issue on her desk, and had it turned to his Letter from the Editor. But she managed, "A thousand.  
Oh, and I guess you can just use the lingerie I have at my flat in my top drawer for the measurements. Here's the key, Daniel. And thanks. For everything. You did a really good job so far."  
He took the key from her, and she looked up at him as their hands touched. He gave her a small smile, then took the key and headed out the door, while she sank into her chair and started reading his last work at Mode.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!

Daniel was headed out of Dunne Publications at a fairly fast pace when he heard his phone go off, "Daniel Meade."  
"Daniel."  
"Yes, this is Daniel. Sorry, who is this?"  
"It's Gio Rossi, the 'sandwich guy' from New York..."  
"Gio? Yeah, hey, I heard you're in Rome now. How's it going?"  
"So I heard from some friends back in New York that you left Mode? Is that true?"  
"As a matter of fact, it is. Why do you ask?"  
"I think you know why."  
"Well, I'm guessing it has something to do with Betty."  
"Okay, can I ask if you're in London yet or are you really THAT dumb?"  
"So, if I tell you I am here, that means I'm not dumb, huh? Look, if this is about me getting you fired, I thought we sorted all that out that you needed the kick in the pants to start your own business and everything."  
"No, this is about me caring about Betty and wanting to make sure you finally got your head on straight. Look, I'm not blind, Daniel. I know you love her.  
Obviously, you're a little slow on the uptake, no offense. I just wanted to let you know, though, I've got her back. She's never really had eyes for anybody but you, so I'm not stupid enough to think I have a shot, but if you hurt her, well, I may not be much of a threat, although I've heard you're no fighter, either, but I live in Italy now and let's just say I know people. So you'd better be there for the right reasons."  
Daniel smiled, "It's good to know Betty has a friend like you looking out for her, Gio. It's funny, I just got done telling her I always thought you were the smartest of all her would-be boyfriends.  
I know I'm kind of slow sometimes, but yeah, I finally got it. But she's putting up a hell of a fight. She's pissed at me for not coming here sooner, for not figuring things out sooner, but I'm pretty stubborn, too.  
Say, you left before she really started going out with Matt Hartley, but did you ever meet him?"  
"Once or twice. He came into my shop a few times. Once with Betty. The tall guy with dark hair, right? Kind of goofy looking. But a big improvement over egg salad, I guess."  
"Egg salad? What's that mean?"  
"Her other big love interest. My nemesis. Grubstick!"  
Daniel laughed, "Henry? You called him egg salad? Because that's what he ordered or something?"  
"Yep. Anyway, if you're going to ask me what I think about Matt Hartley I'd have to say, quack! She's just wasting her time with him. She's settling. I mean, on paper the guy looks good enough, he's super rich, even more loaded than you, he's good looking, he's nice enough, I guess. And he does love her."  
"Stop. I'm falling in love with the guy myself. What's with the quacking?"  
"Sorry, inside joke with Betty. I did that every time she got scared about things and started wasted her time. Like when she stopped writing to do stupid stuff for you."  
He shrugged, "You quacked? Okay. Maybe I'll try barking and see if it turns her on. So, what's his Achilles' heel? Do you know?  
Cause other than being a big baby freak, and telling me Betty was pregnant or he was going to get her that way, I'm drawing a blank.  
He seems okay, I suppose. But that just isn't what she wants, I know. At least not right now. She came here for her job and he wants her to just forget about that to play mommy to a bunch of rich rugrats.  
I mean, I'm older than Matt and ever since DJ, I'd love to have kids, myself. But, she's a lot younger than I am and she isn't ready yet. So I respect that.  
I also know she doesn't like that he's kind of aimless. He never stays in one job."  
"Says the guy who just quit his own job!"  
"Well, yeah, but I did it for her! That and to prove myself. Not just because I can afford to not work so I choose to be lazy!"  
"Well, in all fairness to him, didn't you actually do that when you were his age, Mister Meade? Weren't your twenties your 'lost years'?"  
"Alright. Who's side are you on? Listen, Gio, thanks for the pep talk. I'm glad I have an ally. If you hear anything you think I can use against him, let me know, okay? I really appreciate knowing you're on my side."  
"Actually, I'm on Betty's side. But if she loves you, that's what I want for her. I just want her to to be happy. She deserves that. But don't tell her I said that, or that I called.  
She called me the other night and I could tell she loves you because she said how much she hated you. She does that. The more she fights you, the more you know you're getting to her. So annoy the hell out of her. She'll come around."  
"Yeah, I think she's definitely annoyed with me, alright. She's got me running around buying condoms for him and scheduling chocolate massages for the two of them, not to mention getting her sexy underwear and nightgowns to wear for him!  
But that's okay. I put myself in this stupid assistant's job to be close to her and keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't pull something on her to trap her into a kid or marriage she doesn't really want. Well, plus to find a way to get her myself, obviously."  
Gio laughed, "Wait, so you're HER assistant? I'm sorry, I'd pay good money to see that!  
Hey, just be the best damn assistant she could imagine. Make yourself indispensable! Uh, well, have fun buying her underwear, Daniel! You lucky dog. Sounds fun!"  
Betty blinked several times, unsure if her eyes were deceiving her.  
She read Daniel's letter several times making sure she had read it correctly. She knew she was the 'friend getting the makeover' and 'undergoing her own life change' where she would no longer be present in his life.  
Something had changed inside him? Love? She knew he had said he loved her, but frankly, his actions seemed more like want and she had almost dismissed his declaration to her as easily as one does the young man professing his love to get what he wanted.  
Not that Daniel had ever been like that around Betty before. But, still, it was Daniel. She honestly didn't hear about women he had slept with saying he told them he loved them, though to get them to sleep with them. He hadn't needed to-case in point, Amanda. She knew for a fact Daniel had never told Amanda he was in love with her. Because he wasn't. He never had been. She had just been a pleasant diversion for him.  
Betty tried not to hate the man Daniel was, not to feel sorry for girls like Amanda that he had simply used and thrown away. She knew he had changed, and no longer was that man. Especially since Molly.  
Really, he had changed even after Sofia had humiliated him. Betty herself had been the one to try and 'get him back on the horse'.  
She had been the one to try and convince him to get out there again, but casual sex seemed less scary for Daniel than developing a real relationship with a woman. Yes, Betty felt a slight twinge of 'girl power' sadness for her frenemy turned almost friend, and the other countless women Daniel had bedded, but more to the point, she had no intention of becoming one of those nameless, faceless distractions for him. She was not going to be 'Monday night' for him like Amanda had once been.  
True, Matt had been a womanizer, too, but he had gotten help and seemed recovered. There was still that nagging feeling that it was the part of himself that he held back when they made love that she wanted from him the most and the one thing he truly couldn't give her.  
She could sense he wanted to, he loved her, she knew. But was he really in love with her? She knew Matt saw she was a good person and wanted what she had to offer, but it somehow seemed more like he saw her as a cure to his illness, the answer to his problems.  
Feeling like a batch of penicillin wasn't exactly a turn on, though. Betty shook off those feelings. Wouldn't it be the same with Daniel?  
She definitely didn't feel that same hesitation when he had kissed her though. What they shared as friends over the years had just seemed to intensify when he had taken her in his arms.  
She touched her lips now, and closed her eyes for just a second, then when she opened them she saw the donut he had brought her.  
Betty shook her head, thinking how cruel Christina could be sometimes, but a smile curled on her lips as she bit into it. It still tasted fresh and delicious. It almost tasted…sinful, it was so good. She sighed, enjoying the taste far too much.  
After a quick trip to her tiny flat, and an interesting little diversion, rifling through Betty's things, Daniel quickly retrieved the items of clothing she wanted to go to the dry cleaners, trying to pretend he didn't see men's clothing hanging in her closet, mocking him.  
As he went to find the new things she had purchased recently, he held them up, raising his eyebrow. Funny, he couldn't believe how much his quirky little assistant had been hiding all these years, he realized. If only he had realized!  
How much fun they could have had. But he had been stupid, blind, only seeing Betty as the cute, sweet little girl who got his coffee and bagel, then finally, as the woman he depended on as his best friend, the keeper of his secrets, his shoulder to cry on, his rock, yeah, he saw where this was all leading…it had always been all about him.  
Daniel realized how not only blind but selfish he had been towards Betty. He almost couldn't blame Matt's hostility towards him knowing she had given Daniel so much over the years and he had simply taken it for granted she would always be there-for him, at his beck and call.  
He got everything he needed, and quickly left, unwilling to acknowledge she had a life that now included Matt, but not him. It was too painful to admit that he had taken too long to come to his senses, giving Matt that window he needed to crawl back into Betty's life (and bed!).  
Daniel had accompanied ladies to places like Coco de Mer, exclusive, private lingerie boutiques. He had to admit he had relished playing Richard Gere to their Pretty Woman, even well-connected, well off models or women from New York society seemed to enjoy modeling for him as he watched in delight, more than willing to spend lavishly on them.  
Of course, Betty wasn't like that. She had found going to Victoria's Secret in the airport mall with her girlfriend a treat, or shopping in New York City with her sister and fashion forward nephew a big splurge.  
He grinned, thinking she would be so busy looking at the price tags at a place like Coco's that she would never be able to enjoy herself. Even now, (somewhat thanks to him and his little pyromaniac theatrics, and the chance she might not get him to let her out of her contract with Mode) that she was making a bit more than she had in New York, the cost of living in London more than made up the difference he was well aware.  
Yet, she had wanted to take Matt to a nice hotel for his birthday. Sweet, thoughtful, (even if it wasn't for his benefit), and totally her. She had suggested on her list that he go to Agent Provocateur, which was more than a nice enough place, he was sure, but he wanted to spoil her, to get her things she wouldn't get for herself.  
He also had to admit he knew it would eat at Matt to know HE had bought them for her. It almost made the fact that she would be wearing them for Matt worth it. Almost.  
Well, maybe he could forestall that, somehow. He went inside, only to be greeted almost immediately by a tall blonde, who funnily enough, reminded him a little of his sister. She definitely didn't treat him like a brother, however.  
"Hello, sir. Can I get you anything? What can I interest you in today?"  
"I have some lingerie with me to get the size correct. I need…hang on a minute." He took out his list and rolled his eyes, "two bras, and matching panties and two teddies. In this size." He handed the woman Betty's lingerie, still in the bag.  
She looked Daniel up and down, which under other circumstances, he might almost enjoy. Since he was dressed in his designer attire, she smiled, "I see someone has been slumming. Not that this brand isn't well enough made, I'm sure. It's just not quite as unique and special as our items here.  
Would you care to sit down, sir? Can I get you a glass of champagne perhaps? I assume you'd like to see these on one of our models to make certain they'll fit the young lady?"  
Hell yeah, Daniel thought at first, then frowned, "Well, I don't know. I can probably just take them to her and have her try them on herself. I think that might be best."  
"Is the lady free to come try them on now? We normally recommend that for a proper fit."  
"Well, she just told me to get those things of hers and wouldn't let me get her exact measurements. She's a little shy. It's my new boss, so she wasn't comfortable with me doing that, you understand."  
"Oh, I see, she's not your girlfriend or anything?"  
Not yet, he thought, but I'm working on it. "No. We're just friends. Good friends."  
"Yes, that would be tricky. Still, perhaps if you could see if she has a few minutes, she could just use the dressing room. Everything would be discreet and private here." She smiled at him, handing him a glass of champagne.  
Daniel shrugged, "Maybe. I'll see." He called "Hey, Betty. I'm sorry, but I'm here at Coco de Mer's and they said you're going to need to come try things on to make sure the size is right. It should only take twenty or thirty minutes."  
"Well, all right. I guess so. You couldn't find anything at Agent Provocateur, though?"  
"Um, no, sorry, they didn't have your size there. I'll text you the address here. I got everything else taken care of, so you should have time."  
"Okay. I'll be there."  
He hung up the phone, and lifted his glass to the saleswoman. "You just earned yourself a really good commission. I'm sure she's going to need a few more things, while we're at it. Can you also have some of those in the window ready for her to try on, too?"  
"Yes, sir!"

The Diary of BS/Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!

Daniel started to get impatient, waiting for Betty at Coco de Mer's. He was normally quite comfortable having beautiful women pay attention to him.  
However, when he was in love with someone, it felt wrong, like he was cheating somehow. Mainly, he didn't like seeing Betty's disappointed face.  
He was backing away from the one blonde saleswoman trying to feed him something when Betty finally arrived.  
He fell to the ground, unceremoniously and the sales clerk tried to help him up, but he waved her away, as Betty came towards him, with a decided smirk. She stood above him, and reached down her hand to help him up. "There you go, as usual, Daniel. Anytime there's a pretty girl around, you're laying down on the job!" she teased, as he brushed off his pants and smoothed out his jacket, then straightened his tie,  
"What took you so long? I ran out of small talk with these women twenty minutes ago, Betty. I felt like a guy in a bridal shower or something."  
"Daniel, I know for a fact, you love doing the Pretty Woman thing at places like this, pretending you're Richard Gere or something."  
He shook his head, thinking she needed to get out of there. "I told you that?"  
"Yes. More than once. Although, admittedly, I think you were slightly drunk one of the times you told me, so you didn't remember you had already said it."  
He nodded, "Okay, okay. Fine. I didn't say I hadn't been to a lingerie shop before. I've just never been to one by myself. I told you you should have just let me measure you."  
\ She gave him a look, "Right! On what planet did you think I was going to take off my clothes in my office and let you measure me for underwear, Daniel?  
I was your assistant for almost three years, and as ridiculous as some of the things were you had me do, like buying your condoms, and stocking women's spare panties at your apartment, I never measured you!"  
"I would have let you if you asked." He gave her his best 'little boy' smile.  
She found it hard to keep a straight face, "I….well, I wouldn't have asked. What happened to you saying you would behave during business hours?"  
"Hey, you're the one who made it 'personal', Betty. I would have been fine sharpening pencils or typing up your grocery lists or filing or whatever."  
"Daniel, you can't file to save your life. The few files you ever tried to put back took me a week to figure out where you had put them."  
"Well, still, this is your fault, Betty. You were just so hell bent on thinking you could make me uncomfortable that you had me buying Matt's condoms and booking erotic saunas and chocolate massages, and all this crazy stuff that's supposed to make me jealous, I guess."  
She smiled, "You're right, Daniel. I'm sorry. I can see it was silly of me to think you would ever be jealous of Matt. You're Daniel Meade. You've got no reason to be jealous of anybody. Look at these women, falling all over you. You can get any woman you want.  
I'm sorry I was so vain as to think I could ever make you jealous. Are these the clothes? Thanks for waiting. Sorry it took me a while. I was writing something and sort of got distracted."  
He handed her the lingerie and she looked at it, "Nice. Very sexy. I'm sure Matt will really be grateful. This place is kind of pricey, though, Daniel. Over a hundred pounds for a single bra, or pair of panties? For that price, it should literally kiss my behind, or give me a massage or something!"  
He waited for a minute, pretending to look around, and pretending not to notice her clothing hit the floor behind the curtain, other than an eyebrow raise, "Need any help, boss?" he teased.  
"Shut up, Daniel! And before you even THINK about it, no I have no intention of modeling any of this stuff for you."  
"Too late. I've already thought about it."  
"Well, go do something. I sent you an email you can look at and edit for me. Get out of here. You're making me nervous."  
"That's good to hear. I thought I was losing my touch the way you've been pushing me away since I got here."  
"Go!" She was yelling at him, but he could tell she was smiling, too.  
He grinned, "Fine, I'll leave. But as your assistant, I really should at least get a peak just to make sure you don't have any lint or anything." He stood over the curtain, trying to look over the top, but she reached her hand over the curtain and waved him away.  
"Daniel! You're…very annoying. Go away, please."  
He smiled when he heard her say 'annoying.'  
As he got up and walked away, he read her email, "RE: Letter TO the Editor was the subject. So, she had read it. He looked around and saw she was still trying on some nighties.  
He leaned one shoulder against the wall, as he opened her email. "To the former Editor-in-chief of Mode, Daniel Meade. As a long time subscriber to your magazine, first, I'd like to say how much I have enjoyed seeing this magazine grow and change since you took over as EIC of Mode, Mr. Meade.  
I have to admit, when I first started reading, I was somewhat offended by the blatantly sexist and unflattering articles, and the overall tone of this publication.  
It seemed to look only at the outside and not really dig for the true story underneath. It was all plastic and fake to me, so I dismissed it as having no substance.  
However, having watched closely all the wonderful improvements in the past four years, since you took over, I can honestly say that now your magazine represents a very well rounded view of the world.  
As a devoted reader, I have changed my own opinion of the importance of fashion, as well. I used to think it was all superficial, cold, and unfeeling, with no real depth, no heart.  
My two best friends in the world, one a fashion designer, and a woman, and one a former fashion editor, and a man, have both taught ME not to judge a book by its cover, either.  
Beauty may only be skin deep, but that goes both ways. People are people. Whether you clothe them in Armani and Gucci, or thrift store bold colors, whether they have glasses, frizzy hair, are straight or gay, tall or short, thin or curvy, they still have feelings, and fall in love.  
They also make mistakes. Hopefully, they can learn from those mistakes. The most powerful gift all humans have other than love itself is the power to forgive others for the mistakes that have hurt us.  
To me, loving comes easy. Sharing that love can be a very scary thing, however. Deciding who you want to share it with is arguably the most important decision of your life and should NOT be taken lightly, no matter how tempting it may be to get swept away in the current 'fashion'.  
Daniel took a deep breath, then read the note to him, "I'm blocked after this part, Daniel. I need your help to know how to finish this letter.  
Think about it and get back to me when you've finished your two weeks as my assistant (if you're still here) and maybe we can get together and work as a team to complete the letter.  
I always appreciate your help and input in working on any project. -Betty." He shook his head. She was telling him to back off and wait. To hold his horses.  
NOT what he wanted to hear, particularly, but it was decidedly better than, pack your bags and go back to New York, he supposed. He walked over to the dressing area, to check on how she was doing.  
As he crossed to pick up her purse, he noticed a small black book that had fallen out of her bag. He assumed it was her planner that she had found and went to check it against the new blank one he had for her and possibly just add the meetings he had already written into her existing planner.  
The moment he opened the book, however, he realized this was definitely NOT a planner. This was Betty's diary, and he quickly started to snap it shut, and put it back into her purse.  
As the pages flipped, he couldn't help but notice his name written numerous times on the beginning pages, especially. He felt guilty, knowing he should not be looking at this, that it was a violation of Betty's privacy, but his curiosity at seeing his own name was too much.  
He had to know what she had said about him, what she was feeling, since she had not been all that forthcoming with her emotions, he tried to justify to himself, although deep down he knew he was only rationalizing something he shouldn't be doing.  
Nevertheless, he looked around, noticing the sales clerk showing Betty several bras, and he slipped outside of the shop, to at least sneak a peek at a few of the pages where he had skimmed to see his name.  
The beginning where he had seen his name over and over, she had written, "DANIEL, DANIEL, DANIEL all across the page, then she wrote, "There, I'm getting that man out of my system, once and for all, I'm sick to death of HIM! I've given so much of my time, my heart, and my life to him, only to have him completely ignore me?  
Well FORGET you, DANIEL MEADE! I hate you! You're a pretentious, arrogant, disgusting, annoying, ridiculous, stupid, lazy, entitled, adorable, sexy, boyish, sweet, ANNOYING man-child!"  
He had to laugh. He thought for certain when he first noticed the capital letters and the F, he was going to get cursed out, but not his Betty. As angry as she was at him, she still…WHOA! Mama!  
Okay, he skimmed ahead and his eyebrows both raised up to his forehead as he began to read a very detailed, very erotic dream she had evidently had about him. As he loosened his tie, and looked around to make sure no one was watching, he turned the page, completely engrossed in Betty's sex dream…aha!  
That's what Christine was talking about with the donuts! Interesting, this evidently took place in her office here in London. Geez, no wonder she had seemed freaked out when he had cornered her, and had kept her distance.  
He quickly skimmed over the page, then looked through it to see if she had any more hot details in the pages, but there seemed to be something about Matt and the baby thing, and how he held back when they had sex, great, now he really felt like a total perv.  
He opened the door and managed to slip it back inside Betty's purse.  
He had just stood up when Betty called out, "Daniel? Where did you go?"  
He came over to the dressing room, "Oh, just outside. I needed to take a call. How's it going? Are you just about ready?  
You only have about half an hour to get back to your meeting with the advertisers. Do you have the things you're buying? I'll go check them out while you finish getting dressed if you want."  
"My credit card is in my purse. I think I left it..." He handed her purse to her before she could finish.  
She giggled, "Oh, you're good."  
"So I've been told."  
She rolled her eyes, but still laughed, "I have to admit, I missed you, Daniel."  
"Well, isn't this cozy?" Matt walked over to Daniel who was just handing Betty her purse over the dressing room curtain.  
"Is this your idea of assisting, Daniel? Are you helping her try things on now, too?"  
Betty hurriedly finished dressing and pushed the curtain aside, as she came out, grabbing Matt by the arm,  
"Look, Matt, I don't know why you're here or how you even knew I was here, but if you must know, I was trying to scare him away by MAKING him come here and buy stuff he knew YOU would be seeing, but it kind of backfired on me, because they said I needed to come and try the things on in person. But he hasn't been doing anything, okay?  
It was my mistake, thinking I could make him embarrassed, that's all. Let's face it; I should have realized he doesn't embarrass all that easily. But there's no need to make a scene or anything."  
Daniel walked over and reached out his hand to Matt, "Matt, I want to apologize. I don't blame you for being upset with me. If Betty were my girlfriend, I'd be pissed off at her supposed friend and former boss going through her drawers and buying her lingerie, too. And like Betty said, she was just doing it to try and get rid of me.  
But she has told me what a great guy you are and I can see when I've lost. I do love Betty, but I only want her to be happy. If that's with you, then so be it. You have my best wishes. In fact, let me be the first to congratulate you both.  
I'm honestly happy for you. Betty, why don't you and Matt go ahead, you can grab a quick bite on your way back to the office before your meeting. I'll take care of this and see you later back there.  
Oh, and if I don't see you again before Wednesday, Happy Birthday, Matty-bear! Sorry, just kidding. You're going to love all the great stuff this girl has planned for you in Paris. You're a lucky guy! Go on, you two. Have a nice lunch. Bye!"


	3. RE-Post Ch 11-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re-Posting Chapters 11-15

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

The Diary of BS/Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!

Christina was headed to the daycare where William had been while she and Stuart had gone out for a nice lunch.  
It was one of the nice treats of her working so much in London lately, easier access to nice restaurants, better childcare than Stuart's Aunt Mildred and of course, getting to see her friend, since she had moved here almost two months ago.  
Just as she looked to cross the street, she heard a familiar man's voice, "You know, if I'd known about that dream, I would have brought a whole dozen donuts."  
She gasped, putting her hand up to her chest, "Daniel! Oh, aye, did Betty actually tell you about her little office fantasy? Really? That's sort of surprising. What's to be with Moneybags Matt, then? Is he running back to Africa to get his groove back?"  
Daniel matched her pace and walked with her, looking down, somewhat sheepishly, "Well, no, actually, she didn't tell me. I found her diary."  
"WHAT? Oh my stars! You read it, too? I should have gotten her one with a big lock on it! What's wrong with you men that you can't allow us women to have our privacy? You nosey git! Does Betty know you read it yet?"  
"NO! And she's not going to. At least…not yet. I need information, Christine. And I know you know what's been going on with Betty and Matt since he got here, so…will you help me GET him to go back to Africa or New York or anywhere but here?"  
"I dunno, Daniel. Are you sure you're not just out to get into the girl's knickers and then take off back to your whores?"  
"Christina." He looked at her.  
"Daniel. Look, I'm Betty's friend. And she may have believed in you all this time, but when I left New York, you were still running around like some kind of raging bull, going from one skinny little slut to the next!  
Betty seemed convinced you had this big change of heart, though. Especially since, well, your wife died, I suppose. Sorry to hear about that, by the way."  
"Thanks. And Betty was the main one who got me through everything when Molly died."  
"I heard Matt, of all people actually helped get you out of that crazy cult, as well."  
"Yeah. He did. And I'm not out to get him or just in some crazy competition with him because of his father, either. I don't bear Matt any ill will necessarily. But I'm really worried about what he has in mind for Betty.  
Do you know the other night in the pub he actually told me Betty was pregnant at first? Then he said 'they were trying'! I think that would be news to Betty.  
I tried to talk to her about it, but she was still so mad at me for taking too long to contact her she didn't even listen. Will you be my spy, Christine?"  
Christine smiled slyly, "Okay, Daniel. I've actually been a bit worried about Matt's motives, as well. I don't know what's going on with him, but he seems to be kind of shifty sometimes and I agree, he doesn't really seem all that interested in what makes Betty happy. You'd better have her best interest at heart, though, and not just be out to act out her dream."  
"Christine!" he laughed, "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind, but…right now, I just want to prove to her that I really love her and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to convince her of that. She's always been there for me, and I want to get her away from him. I think…she is just being loyal to him."  
"Using him as a life boat? It's what she does."  
"I know, right? Gio called me and told me the same thing. She does that. I pointed it out and she looked at me like I was nuts, but you see it, too, then?"  
"Oh, definitely! She's so afraid of getting her heart broken again after, well, I dunno, every man she's ever went out with, I guess.  
So, I can't imagine why she'd hesitate to jump into the arms of the man who was voted New York's Most Eligible Batchelor four years in a row and who she saw giving it to just about every single woman in New York City ever since she's known you."  
"Point taken. But, I'm not that guy anymore. She knows I've changed. She's the main reason I have changed, Christine. I swear! I love Betty. I know that now, but how do I convince her of it?"  
"Well, I'd say, for starters, be her friend. Like she was for you. And you know you need to figure out a way to go to Paris, to keep an eye on our boy, Matt."  
"Call him Matty-bear!"  
"What? Why the devil would I call him that?"  
He rolled his eyes, "That's what Betty called him just to mess with me."  
She smiled, "I see. Looks like she accomplished her mission, then, eh, Daniel?"  
He straightened his shoulders, and adjusted his tie, "No. I don't care what she calls him."  
"Of course you don't, Danny-bear!"  
"It's DANIEL."  
"Of course it is. Look, Daniel, let's just focus on your goal. Get something to prove to Betty that Matt's evil."  
"I don't know that he's evil, necessarily."  
"Well, he's not the one for her, then."  
"No. Definitely not. I even read that she thinks he holds back."  
"How much of her diary did you read?"  
"Just the part about me, mainly. Wait, did you ask me before if I read it, TOO? Who else read it? You?"  
"No, I mean, she read the dream over the phone to me. Hot! I nearly wore poor Stuart out after hearing that. But our boy Matthew found it the other night and told her he read it.  
So, perhaps that explains one reason he's so dead set against you. He knows how Betty thinks about you, having hot sex dreams about you and all."  
"Whoa, he read that? Hell, no wonder he's mad at me."  
"Exactly. Ooh, I know, Daniel. You're lovely murderous sister and nephew live in Paris, now, right?"  
"Murderous? Oh, wow, Christine, I'm so sorry about that. I seriously don't know what is wrong with Alexis sometimes. She had my dad's brakes cut, too. I hate that I have such violence in my family.  
I'm not that way, I promise you. The most violent thing I've done is punch Matt, and some posters. Well, I did fight with security at the airport once when they lost Molly's ashes."  
"I know you're not, Daniel. Sex is your drug of choice, and I say, more power to you for that, as long as you've sworn off the bimbos now."  
He smiled, shaking his head, "Betty has some interesting friends."  
"Says one best friend to the other. Listen, call your sister and arrange to stay with her while Betty's there with Matt. I'm going to see when she's going where with him for you."  
He took out the planner, "No need, Christine. I'm her assistant now, remember? I have their complete itinerary, because I made all the reservations for them. What I need from you is to find out what she's thinking… and feeling about Matt and me."  
She saluted, "Yes, sir, fellow best friend of Betty reporting for duty! I'll find out all I can about where her head is at on the Daniel vs. Matt-y bear front."  
"Thanks, Christina. I really appreciate your help. So, now, I've got at least you and Gio both on Team Daniel!"  
"More than that, Daniel. You've got Betty's whole family, I believe. I know Justin's in your corner. He may have been temporarily blinded by Matt's money, but he's a Meade fan, through and through. Hilda and Bobby were convinced you were going to elope with Betty the night of their wedding.  
She called me later and told me she saw you eyeing her sister at the reception and how you danced with her all night."  
He put his hands in his pockets, looking down, "Well, yeah. I was looking at her…differently that night. But then, once I found she was leaving New York, I got mad. Then I was hurt, then I was depressed. I didn't get determined and decide to follow her until Matt had already come here and staked his claim!"  
She slapped him on the back, "Well, it's not over until the fat woman sings. And I don't hear any blooming singing just yet. So, let's get you and Betty together, finally, Daniel! It's about bloody time! She's been driving me crazy, talking about you for the past four years!"  
He grinned from ear to ear. "Really? She has? That's so cute. I didn't realize she felt that way about me for so long.  
I swear, the one time I asked her straight out, after that crazy business with Renee, she looked at me like I was nuts and went out and kissed stupid Henry.  
But Matt even pointed out she was probably just doing that to save face or something. I'm so dense sometimes. I really wish I would have had a clue how she felt."  
She patted him on the back. "Don't feel bad, luv. Betty still doesn't know she's in love with you herself. She's still in denial. You're just going to have to convince her that dreams can come true, that's all. I mean, she worked hard to get the job she really wanted. So, maybe you can show her all the efforts she put into making you a better man did her some good, as well!"  
He hugged her, "Thanks, again, Christina. Call me if you find out anything. I'm going to call Alexis right now and tell her I'm coming for a visit tomorrow.  
I mean, if Betty's gone, she won't need my services as her assistant, anyway, so…I might as well take a little trip of my own to visit my family, right?"  
"Great!"  
Betty got back to her office and said goodbye to Matt, promising to see him later after work, and telling him how much she was looking forward to seeing the building for his foundation.  
She tried to share with him a few of the things she had going on at work, but he started walking, "Hey, sorry, honey, but I've got to meet with the inspector in about twenty minutes, so I'd better get going. I was late last time and if I blow him off completely he might get mad like the zoning commissioner. Take care!" he blew her a kiss.  
She went inside her office and sighed, putting her purse in her drawer. She saw Daniel, looking out of breath, running in, still holding her bags from Coco de Mer's and hastily eating a sandwich.  
He hurried into her office and put her bags down, then straightened himself up, grabbing her planner, and walking over to her, with a slightly goofy grin. "Hey, Betty. How was your lunch with Matty-bear?"  
"Stop calling him that, Daniel. It was fine. Where did you go? You have…um, some mustard…"  
"Where?" he wiped at his mouth, but didn't get the right spot, so she took her fingers and wiped it, as Daniel grabbed them, smiled, "Thanks. "and kissed them quickly.  
She pulled her hand away and looked down, "No problem. So, for the meeting with Amaze."  
He handed her the sales figures she needed, "I looked them up earlier, while I was waiting for you and if you see, there is some projections of where they could boost their revenue if they bring their clients here…" he looked at Betty, smiling at him, "What? Did I miss some?" he wiped at his face again.  
"No. Nothing. I was just remembering when you couldn't be bothered to get out of some model's bed at noon in time to be in the office for a one o'clock meeting, and look at you, now, Daniel. Here at the crack of dawn, ready to work, even doing my stupid list of dumb things that were beneath you and doing a great job at getting them done efficiently.  
I have to say, I'm really impressed. You seem like you really enjoy working now. You enjoy doing a good job, and you're willing to go the extra mile. Unlike SOME people."  
He grinned to himself, "Thanks, Betty. That means a lot coming from you. But then again, you're the one who sort of gave me my work ethic, I guess.  
I mean, my dad and Alexis both worked hard, but I never did before I met you. You really are my inspiration. And I'm not just saying that because I want you."  
She looked at him strangely, "You want me?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Well, sorry, but yeah. I meant what I said before though. If Matt's what you want, then I promise, I'll back off and stop trying to woo you.  
I had all these silly ideas of how to romance you and things I wanted to do to you. It was stupid, though. I guess we were just always meant to be friends. I mean, I wanted more, I really did, Betty. And I'm sure I'll always feel that way about you, but bottom line, I want what you want.  
I love you enough to want your happiness more than my own sexual fantasies I had envisioned. Not to mention, I had this silly idea we could work together again as a team.  
But if what you have with Matt is real, then, who am I to come between you and your true love? You deserve everything he'll give you, too. I know those crazy ideas I had for us were just my own insane fantasies.  
I'm sure you would have never even wanted to do half the stuff I had in mind, anyway. You're more of a sensible girl, probably." He elbowed her, "I might have even worn you out!"  
She looked at him skeptically, "Is this really you, bowing out, Daniel? Or is this some kind of trick?"  
He looked at her, "Trick? What kind of trick?"  
She eyed him narrowly, "Okay, now you're doing the thing where you ask a question to avoid my question. Next you'll be giving me the thumbs up or something."  
He whispered, "Betty, seriously, I'm totally on your side." He patted her shoulder, "If you want Matt, then that's what I want for you, I promise."  
She blinked hard as his whisper seemed to reach all the way to her toes. Damn him! She tried to process what he was saying, "So, that's it? You're giving up?"

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

The Diary of BS/Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Okay, sorry for the POV switching, but I'm giving Daniel's feelings a bit more attention at first. Don't worry; I definitely will get to Betty! I would have had this posted earlier, but I felt an overwhelming desire for donuts for some reason. LOL! Strange, I don't even like donuts, normally. I don't know what came over me!  
I have to admit, I'm really having fun making Daniel Betty's little slave. (Not that he isn't making her sweat, too!)

Tuesday went off quite well for Daniel; he arrived early, had Betty's coffee and donut ready and waiting for her, and this time he handed it to her directly, looking her strait in the eyes. "Here you go, ma'am. Hope that satisfies you."  
She plastered on a fake smile, and took a sip of the coffee first; sitting it down on her desk as she came in, then she took the donut from his hand as she made eye contact with him, and took a deep breath, before looking away. "Thank you, Daniel" she almost whispered.  
Daniel was extremely proud of himself for not breaking his steady gaze or changing his expression.  
Okay, make that insanely proud of himself that he didn't give himself away, or for that matter didn't do what he couldn't keep from creeping into his mind of immediately grabbing her right now, and throwing her down on her desk to give her exactly what she had fantasized in every detail that he was desperately trying NOT to flash back to right now.  
He merely smiled and handed her the itinerary for her trip with Matt the next day. "So, here is your list of all the appointments you wanted for your Paris trip tomorrow and Thursday.  
I've got some family stuff I need to deal with anyway. So since we'll both be out of the office those two days, I went ahead and packed your schedule pretty tight today, I hope you don't mind.  
You've got your department head meeting at nine-thirty today, then at eleven, you've got accounting coming in to go over the quarterly reports, and at one you've got a sales meeting, which as we both know often tend to go fairly long, so I already called to have some food delivered here to the office at noon, since I know you have a sugar crash if you eat those in the morning and don't have lunch by noon.  
She had just sat down at her desk and Daniel pulled himself onto it, next to her and motioned to the donut she had taken a small, timid bite from, "I worry about your health, so I ordered you a chicken salad, with low salt dressing, because as much as I know you love those donuts, they're really bad for you, you know."  
He leaned down to get in her face, "But, hey, being bad can be really fun once in a while, right?  
It's good to give in to that kind of pleasure in life from time to time and have what you want, otherwise life gets pretty boring." He watched her intensely as she took another bite slowly, unable to break her gaze from his.  
"God, that looks really good, Betty. I don't suppose you'd like to give me a bite? I haven't had anything in a really long time."  
She looked at him narrowly, "You didn't eat dinner last night? I mean, I know you don't work for Mode anymore, Daniel, but you're not actually poor or anything. I mean, you're still a Meade, right?"  
He grinned as she tore off a bite of the donut and started to hand it to him, but he leaned down and ate it from her fingers, winking. "Mmm…really good. Thanks! No, that's sweet of you to ask, but I'm not destitute or anything.  
Although, if I were, would you be nice enough to let me come stay with you?"  
She gave him a look, "Daniel, what happened to you…backing off?"  
He jumped down from her desk, wiping off the crumbs from his pants and licking his fingers, "I'm sorry, Miss Suarez. Was I being inappropriate in the office? Excuse me. I didn't mean to offend you in any way."  
She sighed audibly, causing him to hide a grin. "You okay, Betty?"  
"Of course. I need to…use the restroom, though. Too much coffee. I'll be right back. You can see if Mr. Dunne has any notes he wants me to share at the sales meeting today."  
He saluted, "I'll get right on it, boss. Take care of yourself."  
She went into the ladies room. She had her phone in her pocket so she called Christina, somewhat in a panic,  
"Hey, you didn't say anything to Daniel when you called him yesterday about my dream, did you? You just told him to bring donuts, but you didn't elaborate at all, right? You're sure?"  
"Of course not, Betty. I didn't tell Daniel anything about your dream. I was just hung-over yesterday and I was being silly, so I called him and told him to make sure and bring you donuts because you liked them, that's all, I promise!" She bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing at her friend's discomfort.  
"I'm sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to make you nervous around him. What's he done-brought you a whole dozen or something?" She rolled her eyes and almost lost her self-control at the sound of Betty's voice.  
"No, but…he was just…Christine, he's driving me nuts! He keeps being all nice and I don't know. I can't help thinking about that stupid dream! I wish I would have never had it.  
Crap! How am I supposed to act all professional around him now! This is ridiculous! I worked with the man for four years and never had this problem before!"  
"What problem would that be, Betty? That you've secretly got the hots for Daniel now?"  
"NO! I love Matt. Daniel is just ANNOYING, that's all! He doesn't know how not to flirt, I guess. He never did with me, though. Not really. I mean, we would joke around sometimes, but I was never uncomfortable around him."  
"Now he makes you nervous? Gets you all tingly, does he?"  
"Well, a little, I guess. I've just got to shake it off. That stupid cologne of his doesn't help. I never really liked Matt's all that much. The kind Daniel wears is that Clive Christian Number One that smells fantastic!  
It's the most expensive cologne you can buy, which wouldn't be a problem for Matt, of course, but he's got some kind of weird allergy to vanilla and it has that in it, so…"  
"So, he doesn't smell as yummy as Daniel, huh?"  
"Well, he smells good. I mean what he wears is fine. It just doesn't make my knees weak, like that stuff Daniel wears. Remember, I used to hate buying it for him because it made me almost faint!"  
"Yeah, it does smell really good. I think it depends on who's wearing it, too, just a wee bit, though. Did you ever think it was Daniel that made you go weak in the knees, and not just his fancy cologne?"  
"Why do you keep pushing Daniel on me, Christine? You know Matt's been here all this time. He didn't need two months to wake up and realize I was alive.  
The minute he found out I came here, he got on a plane. That's what I want. Not somebody who never noticed me until I got a makeover and until he got lonely or something finally! If he loves me so much, why did it take him so long to figure it out?"  
"I dunno, Betty. Why is it taking YOU so long to admit you love HIM?"  
"I do NOT!"  
"You do, too, Betty! For cryin out loud, woman. Do you realize, that since I've known you, there hasn't been ONE single day that's gone by that you weren't talking about that man?  
I don't care what else was going on in your life, and that includes a whole slew of other fellas, as well, Daniel was always the first, the last and quite often the only man you talked about non-stop!  
So, tell Matt or yourself what you want, Betty, but you're not convincing me that you don't love him!"  
Betty took a deep breath and shook her head, covering her eyes for a minute. "I…can't! He took too long to decide this. It's too late now."  
"What is this, Betty? Finder's keepers? Matt came and claimed you first, so nobody else gets a chance? You don't love Matt and you know it! Deep down, you let him go a long time ago, maybe even before he left for Africa.  
If you ask me, that's why he went in the first place; because he saw you were always going to put him second to Daniel."  
"I can't talk about this, now. Christina. I've got to go get ready for my first meeting of the day. This is going to be a marathon day. I've got to go pull it together and not think about this right now.  
I'll go to Paris with Matt, and we'll find our groove again, you'll see. This is just what we need. Some time away from Daniel and from work. We just need some alone time, that's all."  
The day flew by, with meeting, after meeting. Betty found herself continuously impressed with how prepared and professional Daniel was and how helpful he was to her throughout the day.  
He seemed to sense every small need she had and took care of whatever it was she asked for, usually before she had to ask.  
She enjoyed the lunch he had ordered for her, and especially the extra dressing he knew she liked. She sat in her office, eating as he walked by, "Daniel, did you get something for yourself, too? You can come in here and eat if you want."  
"You sure? I'm not bothering you? You looked like you were deep in thought. I didn't want to interrupt you."  
"It's fine. This is really good. Thanks for remembering the extra dressing. I hate when I have to make a big deal about asking and then I feel like a pig or something."  
"Well, it depends on the salad and where you get it. Sometimes, they are kind of skimpy on the dressing, I agree."  
She laughed, "Thank you. I'm glad everyone doesn't think I indulge too much."  
He didn't comment. Instead, he watched her carefully as she put several different items onto her fork, then chewed it slowly, savoring it. She looked at him, "Why are you staring at me like that?"  
"Sorry. That's just always been my favorite part of watching you eat. I never realized how much I missed it."  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"The loading of the fork. You have this little process, you take away the stuff you don't like and put it to the side, then you try to load the fork with one of every item.  
It's cute. I always enjoyed watching you do that. I know, it's silly. But it's just one of the little things I miss about not seeing you every day, I guess."  
She gave him a brief smile, "It's not silly. I think it's really sweet, Daniel. I know what you mean about little things making a difference."  
He cleaned up their trash, looking down for a moment. "Yeah, well. I guess I'd better get everything ready for the next meeting."  
"Thanks for all the help today, Daniel. You've been doing an amazing job so far. I really am glad you're here."  
He smiled at her, and nodded, "Thank YOU. I'm happy to be of service to you, Miss Suarez. That's what I'm here for-to make your life easier. Just let me know if there's anything you need."  
The rest of the day went by in a blur. Anytime Betty needed a pen, a piece of paper, a drink of water, Daniel was there for her. It was like he was reading her mind, he knew her so well. She was handing him things he needed, too.  
Together, they worked like a well-oiled machine. By the end of the day, they were laughing, recalling some of the more interesting tasks Wilhelmina had required Marc to do for her.  
Betty told him of the little flash she had had of herself, being the boss and kicking him out when he was working for player and she had briefly worked for Willi.  
He laughed, "Well, I'm just really glad you're not as mean to me as I was to you that first week! I had visions of you making me wear some strange leather outfit like I did to you."  
"I thought about it. But you would have liked it too much."  
He laughed, "Well, no. But I wouldn't have been nearly as uncomfortable as you were. Have I apologized for that yet this year, Betty?"  
"Probably. It's fine, Daniel. I'm almost glad that happened. You changed so much after that. When you came to my house and apologized like you did, it showed me how much we're alike.  
Like you said, everyone has their own set of problems. Even rich people. No one is immune."  
He nodded. "Well, here comes your boyfriend. I'm going to head off if you don't need anything, Betty. I've got a flight to catch. I'll see you Friday, and I'll have that rough draft for you.  
Oh, I meant to tell you. I liked your email. We can talk about it at the end of the two weeks. I'll be here, though. I'm not going anywhere. Have a good time in Paris with Matty-bear."  
He left, nodding to Matt as he left. "You two have a good time."  
"We will, thanks." Matt was curt, but smiled when he saw Betty, "Hey, I've got a surprise for you."

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

The Diary of BS/Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty! (But if Eric Mabius is ever for sale, let me know!)LOL!

Daniel waited patiently for Betty to arrive, Friday morning. He couldn't help but feel a little excitement at seeing her again after her trip with Matt to Paris.  
He was more than a little curious as to how she was feeling towards Mr. Hartley after their 'romantic getaway'.  
She arrived about twenty minutes later than normal and seemed somewhat distracted and flustered. She threw her work bag and coat on the couch when she entered, sighing. "God, it's good to be back here!"  
He raised an eyebrow, "How was Paris?"  
"Fine!" He could see she was anything but fine.  
"Seriously? You don't sound fine, Betty."  
"I don't want to go into it, Daniel."  
He looked at her, "Betty, come on. Talk to me."  
"I'm terrible, okay! I thought Paris was supposed to be the city of love, of romance, of…sex!"  
"Excuse me? Betty, what's wrong? Are you okay? You seem…frustrated! I take it things didn't go well on your getaway with Matt?"  
"NO! And you don't have to look so smug about it, Daniel! But if you must know, they went horrible!"  
He walked over to her couch and motioned for her to sit next to him. She plopped down, sighing, "Look, are you sure you're okay with me talking about this? We're still friends, right?  
You won't get all weird about me saying stuff about Matt. Like jealous or something? I don't want to be insensitive, either. I mean, if you really do have feelings for me, I don't want to hurt you or anything. I can just talk to Christina about this." He just gave her a look, "Betty, come on, it's me. I know you. You've heard me go on about other women.  
I mean, yeah, I might not like hearing about your sex life with Matt, but it's not like we haven't talked about this kind of stuff with each other before.  
Maybe I can even give you…I don't know, helpful hints or something. Like I said, bottom line, I just want whatever makes you happy, Betty. Honestly! As Marc would say, swear to Prada!"  
She laughed, in spite of herself, "Well, it was a total disaster! First, he tells me he's got some big surprise for me."  
"But you hate surprises."  
"I know! See, YOU know that, Daniel. Why doesn't he get that about me? I mean, sometimes they can be fun, but it depends on what it is."  
"So, this was not a good surprise, I take it?"  
"NO! This was definitely NOT a good surprise. It seems, my boyfriend, MR. Billionaire is trying to buy me again. He bought a house. A house! And he acts like it was a tie or something. I mean, it's a house, Daniel! Something that…I don't know, I might want to have some kind of input on if he thinks we are going to live in it together!  
And that's not even the huge bomb he drops on me. He bought out this building. The whole building! He said Mr. Dunne is still the controlling shareholder and all, but he owns the building now.  
So, he's going to want to have some stupid office here so he can 'keep an eye on me' I guess and control me like I'm his little puppet or something!  
It's just like when he worked at Mode and we lived together and worked together and he was always there-all the time, he drove me CRAZY! Remember, when he sent me that STUPID card that said, 'miss you much, miss you much? I felt suffocated!"  
Daniel allowed himself only a tiny smile, but held it together, "I understand you feeling like he's crowding you, but, Betty, maybe he just misses seeing you.  
I'm not taking Matt's side, mind you, I mean, I know you hate feeling like he's in your space, but to be fair, you and I work together all the time, and if we ever dated, or lived together or even got married, you're saying you wouldn't want to work with me anymore? It's kind of the same thing, isn't it?"  
She thought for a minute, looking confused, "Well, I guess so, but, I don't know. It's different with us. I'm used to working with you. We have a certain rhythm. We work well together."  
"I see. So, you just don't think we could ever do anything other than work together. You like to have work totally separate from your personal life. That makes sense. Some people are just that way. Work is work and home is home. You would never want to work with someone you were involved with personally?"  
"I don't know. I mean, I guess it could be nice, to have that bond you carried with you home and…I don't know! Now, you've got me thinking I'm being totally unreasonable to Matt."  
"No, I just think maybe it depends on the person. Maybe you and Matt just don't fit together." He took a bite of donut, "In the workplace, I mean."  
She waved her arms, "Whatever! That was not a good start to the trip, arguing about that little bomb, but then we went to the restaurant and the crazy waitress couldn't speak English very well and couldn't get the order right and it took all night just to get something to eat, so we almost missed the erotic sauna.  
They weren't going to let us in at first, because we missed our appointment. But Matt threw some money around and got us in, anyway. Then this crazy French teenager was scuba diving in the sauna! There was a big scene and the police came and everybody was yelling in French! It was a huge mess.  
Finally, we tried to go up to our rooms and they said they had an emergency plumbing problem, so we had to wait forever for them to fix it, because there were no other rooms available, they were all booked up.  
We ended up falling asleep out in the lobby before we got into our rooms and I don't care how expensive that place was, the bed felt like a brick! We barely got any sleep."  
"You mean, because you and Matt were…"  
"NO! Are you kidding? It would have been like making love on a rock or something. By the way, I told you to use MY credit card for the lingerie, Daniel.  
I didn't appreciate having Matt notice the receipt with your name and credit card in the bag from Coco's! We had a huge fight over that.  
"Sorry, I must have gotten distracted and forgot to get your card out of your wallet, so I put it on my card and figured you could reimburse me later. I didn't mean to upset Matt."  
"Whatever, Daniel. And what was the idea putting an extra Teddy in there that I know I didn't say I wanted? That didn't go over very well, either. He was not too thrilled with you buying my lingerie and picking it out for me."  
"I must have gotten confused by the sales lady. I think she was just trying to make a little extra commission or something. Again, it was an honest mistake. I'll be glad to explain to Matt if you want."  
"No thanks!"  
"I'm really sorry, Betty. So, hey, how was the chocolate massage? I know you were really looking forward to those, at least."  
"Oh, just wonderful! My masseuse practically molested me. I had to keep telling him to keep it clean. He had his hands all over me."  
"Betty, I'm sure you're exaggerating. It was a massage. That's what they're supposed to do, put their hands on you and well…massage, right?"  
"Well, this goofy guy with a fake looking beard and mustache and weird glasses was a little too handsy to my way of thinking and Matt's huge redheaded lady masseur almost beat him up.  
Then, too late, we realize that there is vanilla in the chocolate massage oil they use."  
"So?"  
"So, Matt's allergic to vanilla! He broke out in huge red welts as soon as we went to wash off."  
He bit his lip to keep a straight face. "Really? Allergic to vanilla? I'm sorry, Betty. It sounds like Paris was kind of a bust."  
She sighed, "Yeah. It definitely was. I was never so glad to get home. I think tonight, I'm going to just take a long, hot bath and relax."  
"How's Matt?"  
"Oh, he's okay, I guess. The doctor said his skin should be better in a few days. He looked awful, though, and he was miserable."  
"I'm sorry things didn't go well."  
"Why do I have a hard time believing that, Daniel?"  
He put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Betty, I'm serious. I honestly think you deserve to have a wonderful, romantic, sexy vacation in Paris. It kind of sounds like you're uh…a little frustrated."  
"You think? I'll be okay. I'm not like you, Daniel. I don't burst into flames or something if I don't have sex every week, or sorry, day."  
"Hey, I'll have you know…it's been a really long time for me, too, Betty. I mean…maybe longer than I'd like, but I'll survive. Even I have other needs besides sex, believe it or not."  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. You're right. I don't mean to bite your head off. You're being really nice, and supportive, and I appreciate it, honestly. It's sort of weird, but I must have missed you more than I'd like to admit."  
"Really? Why do you say that?"  
"Well, it's crazy, but I was telling Christine, I always liked your cologne. And even in Paris, I must have been thinking about it, because everywhere I went, I kept smelling it.  
The bellhop, the masseuse, the busboy. I could have sworn I smelled your cologne on all of them! I know it's expensive, though, so I'm sure it was just my imagination.  
Anyway, I'm really glad to be back to work! I think I need a vacation from my vacation. What's my schedule look like today?"  
He went over the details of her day, and after they had both gone back to work, he snuck into the copy room to make a call. "Alexis? Hey, it's me. Yeah, listen, thanks for all the help. It looks like we're on to phase two. He's definitely out of commission for a little while.  
Thank DJ for me and I'm glad you and Christina were able to make up to do this. Betty said he was still sore. Evidently, you give a very painful massage." He laughed.  
"Yeah, well, don't thank me; thank Christina for coming up with doubling the vanilla in the massage oil and knowing he was allergic! You sure had your hands all over Betty! I'm surprised she didn't figure out it was you, dude!"  
"I couldn't help it. It's been a LONG time, Alexis. I almost gave myself away with my damn cologne, though. She recognized it. Thanks, again, Sis. I'll see you and DJ next week. I'm going to call Gio tomorrow and see if he's ready with his part."  
"Are Betty's family okay with this? They know what you're doing, right?"  
"Yeah. I got full Suarez support. I even got Betty's dad's recipe for enchiladas. They're good people."  
"I talked to Mom last night and told her about our little operation and she laughed her ass off. Understandably, she's not exactly a Hartley fan."  
"Yeah, well, that makes two of us. I'm going to try and keep my head on straight until she sees what a tool he is and how wrong he is for her. I just hope I can keep from coming on too strong, and keep acting like good old buddy Daniel for as long as she needs me to, until she's ready to actually consider looking at me differently.  
I swear, sometimes I feel like she wants me, too. She's just too damn stubborn to admit it. I almost came right out the other day with that donut thing and well…you know, told her I read it."  
"Yeah, you never really told me the whole scenario about her little dream, but the way you and Christine were talking about it, I was ready to tell DJ to leave the room and get the scoop. What the hell did she say in her diary anyway that's got you so horny?"  
"Alexis! I'm not going to tell you."  
"Why not! We talked about way dirtier stuff when I was Alex."  
"Yeah, but that was different. Besides, I shouldn't have invaded Betty's privacy to begin with, I already feel bad. I'm not going to go telling everybody about it. It's bad enough Matt has read it.  
Christina's different. She's Betty's friend and she didn't read it, she said Betty read it to her over the phone."  
"You don't feel bad about it one little bit, Daniel. I know you better than that. The only thing you feel bad about is that you're not doing whatever she wrote to her right now!"  
"Shut up!" he grinned, "You're just like Betty! Thinking you know me so well."  
"I'll call you when we get there. Good luck! Wow, she really has changed. I think it's really sweet that you two are finally going to have a shot, Daniel. I'm proud of you for going after her. Dad would be, too."  
"I don't know about that, he supposedly only hired her so I would keep it in my pants! So, it's ironic I should fall in love with her. But, thanks, Alexis. I appreciate the support. Tell my nephew he was a great little diversion at the sauna!"  
She laughed, "Yeah! I think those guys we hired to act like French police put on a good performance, too!"  
"Well, bottom line, he didn't get anywhere near her. So everyone did a great job. I don't know what kind of crazy accent Christina was doing when she waited on them, but she fooled them, too.  
And I do believe Miss Suarez is a little frustrated. I definitely know how she feels!"  
Daniel returned to Betty's desk, and he saw her smiling at her computer. She crooked her finger for him to come back into her office.  
He stopped at her doorway. She got up and gave him a hug, with tears in her eyes, "Hey, what's up, Betty?"  
"I read your rough draft, Daniel. It's really beautiful. I'm sorry if I ever implied you weren't a good writer."  
He gave her his sideways grin, "Yeah, well you've also called me stupid, lazy, and a whole bunch of other really 'sweet' things, Betty. But, it's all good. I know deep down, the more I 'annoy' you, it just means you love me."

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

The Diary of BS/Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!

Daniel was trying his best to not think about his best friend, at home, alone in her bath right now, as she had told him she would be. Why the hell did she have to say that, anyway? Was she trying to drive him crazy?  
He paced back and forth in his hotel room, and finally decided after his second Scotch he should go take a very cold shower to try and take his mind off the image of Betty naked in her tub, especially since he had just 'accidentally' seen her briefly in Paris when he was acting ridiculous to keep an eye on Matt, pretending to be some stupid German or Polish masseuse.  
He knew he looked and sounded insane, but he didn't care. He was frankly surprised he had gotten his sister and Christina to go along with him. Surprisingly, both ladies had been more than happy to help him out.  
Alexis had helped with a lot of the logistics, bribing employees at the hotel, finding local actors to get in on the sauna stunt with DJ.  
And Christina had seemed to have way too much fun, playing the bumbling waitress, and suggesting the whole vanilla thing. Daniel was definitely glad she was on his side!  
He heard the buzzer and cursed, of course, the one time he calls for room service and, they bring it immediately is when he's in the shower!He quickly put on a towel and ran to the door, yelling, "Just a minute!"  
He opened the door, "Hey that was sure quick; you got me in…Betty! What are you doing here? I was wondering how room service got here so fast. I just called five minutes ago. Uh…come in. Is everything okay?"  
"I don't know, Daniel. Why don't you tell me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, for one thing, I'd like to know why if you've supposedly 'given up' on trying to get me to break up with Matt you go through that crazy charade in Paris with Alexis and Christina and DJ and your whole little cast of fake police? How much did you spend on extras for that, Daniel?  
I mean, 'faulty plumbing for three hours,' she grinned, "at the George Cinque? And you forget, I speak French, and more to the point, understand it, so when I heard those supposed policemen talking about how much they were getting paid by Alexis, I sort of knew something was up. Not to mention I can't believe Christina thought she was fooling me with that goofy hair and attempt at an accent!  
Luckily Matt didn't really know either her or your sister and for some reason didn't recognize you dressed up as our bellhop, busboy or my molesting masseuse! I almost ratted you out when you kept grabbing me, though Daniel!  
I should have let him know what was going on, and I would have if I'd known you were going to put that stupid vanilla oil on him! That was just mean!"  
He shook his head, "So, you knew? And you didn't tell Matt, huh?"  
"Of course I knew, Daniel. I think you've been dating stupid women too long."  
He grinned, and started to pull her towards him, "And what would Mr. Hartley say now, Betty, if he knew you were here at my hotel, at night, with me practically naked?"  
"I don't know, Daniel. But, I would like to know why you went to so much trouble to keep Matt and me apart after you said you were okay with him and me."  
"You're so smart, Betty. You tell me. What do you think?"  
He held her tightly around her waist, and she looked up at him, putting her hands on his bare chest, "I think I probably shouldn't be here, Daniel. You're dangerous. I know that. But I just had to find out something."  
He leaned his forehead against hers, and whispered, "What's that?"  
"I kept asking myself, why you would go to all that trouble for me?"  
He looked into her eyes, "Come on, Betty. We've established that you're a smart girl. You know why. Because I love you. And I'm sorry, but you're right, I lied before. I haven't given up on you. Obviously. Not even close. I don't really think you want me to, do you?" He wrapped his arms around her tighter and whispered somewhat breathlessly, closing his eyes for a moment,  
"Why are you still WITH HIM? You know I love you. I know you love me, too, Betty."  
She was having a hard time keeping her composure, and was obviously affected by him, "Daniel."  
He pulled away from her slightly, "Is it just because I took too long to tell you? He got to you first, so you're taking me out of the game? Because that's what it feels like to me."  
He motioned for her to come inside and closed the door behind her, still standing dangerously close.  
She looked down at first, but then faced him, "Honestly, Daniel? Yes, that is a big part of why I've been having such a hard time believing you. Why now? Why didn't you know before, when I had braces and glasses and looked like the 'old Betty'?  
The thing is, Matt still loved me back then, and you didn't even look at me, so I'm sorry, but yeah, that is a big reason why I've been so mad at you, too."  
He motioned her to sit on the sofa. "Come in, and just let me go get something on real quick."  
She waited for a few minutes, and he reappeared from the bedroom with sweatpants. He took a second to take a deep breath and sat next to her.  
"Betty you're not being fair, though. You never even acted like you wanted me to look at you back then. Honestly, you didn't seem like you wanted anybody to look at you. Not like that. You were always all about your career.  
And that was fine, but if you had ever once, I don't know, wore a dress that showed more than my grandmother would and acted like you cared if guys looked at you or not, I would have noticed.  
It's me, of course I would have noticed. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Betty, but guys aren't that complicated. You kind of acted like you didn't care.  
Don't tell me you couldn't have tried a little harder, if that's really what you wanted. You had access to Christina, and Hilda and Justin, and Mode, for god's sake.  
You did start changing a little with Matt though, I noticed. And frankly, I did start thinking of you as more mature then, too, even before you got your braces off. You finally seemed to be over Henry and ready to open yourself up a little.  
And there were definitely some nights when you stayed over after Molly died that I seriously thought about what Matt accused us of, but I respected you too much and I didn't want to ruin our friendship with something you never seemed to want from me anyway.  
I didn't want to turn what we had into something dirty. I loved you and cared about you too much to make you think all I ever wanted was sex, Betty. You were different."  
He held her hand in his, "You've always been special to me. I never wanted you to think I saw you as just one more woman to sleep with, you know? But that absolutely doesn't mean I didn't want you, Betty." She bit her lip, feeling as if she was going to explode right now.  
"But can I just say, a big part of why I NEVER allowed myself to touch you and tried my best not to even think about you THAT way had a lot more to do with me than with you. I honestly never thought I could ever be good enough for you, Betty. I've always been a screw up.  
You had to literally pick me up off the floor I don't know how many times. You rescued me from bars, from girls, from depression over Sofia and then total insanity over Molly. How would I even think I would EVER have a shot with you?"  
She brushed her hand across his forehead, "Daniel. I never thought that about you. You're not a screw up."  
He put his hand on top of hers and grabbed it to kiss it. "You're sweet, Betty. But I know I was. Maybe I'm not now quite so much. But if not, then I have you to thank for it, I know.  
But then after you left, I realized that none of that mattered. You helped me believe in myself enough to at least hope I might stand a chance to make you love me, too.  
I also started wondering if part of the reason you were always so nice to me in the first place was maybe because you cared about me, too. At least a little bit."  
She smiled and put her thumb and index finger together. "Maybe a little."  
He narrowed his eyes, "Hey, if you were onto my crazy little stunt in Paris why didn't you just tell me earlier this morning that you knew it was me?"  
She smiled and shrugged, leaning against the back of the sofa, "I was waiting for you to own up to it. And then, when I told you I was going to be home alone in the bathtub and Matt was out of commission, I thought surely you would come over.  
But I got tired of waiting, Daniel. I've been waiting for months now for you to figure things out. And I'm getting really sick of waiting for you." She looked at him, somewhat challengingly.  
"Seriously? So, wait, what does that mean?"  
She rolled her eyes, "Okay, now who's playing dumb, Daniel? You went to Harvard. Do I really always have to spell everything out for you?  
You stupid, lazy, sexy, annoying man?" she bit her bottom lip, looking up at him, and pulled him down towards her.  
He pulled her closer for a kiss that started out soft and sweet, but got more intense. Finally, she pushed away, looking at him suspiciously, "Daniel, tell me the truth, did you take my diary out of my purse and read it? Or does Christina have a bigger mouth than I think?"  
He blinked, "Diary? What diary?"  
She hit his chest, "OW, Betty, I don't have a shirt on. That hurts."  
She rolled her eyes, "I didn't notice."  
His grin spread across his face, as he ran his hand down her coat, "Should I call the front desk and ask them to add some donuts to my order?"  
She blushed slightly, "Oh my god, you DID read it, didn't you? You perv!"  
"Uh, I'm sorry, Betty, but I'M the perv? Whose dream was it, anyway? That was hot, though. I almost had a stroke or something when I read it! Jesus, I can't believe Matt read that.  
If I read something like that my girlfriend wrote about another guy I think I'd kill the guy. Or get a clue and realize maybe she wanted him more than me." he leaned towards her, "Um…can I take your coat, Betty? You seem way more dressed than me. It feels weird. Unless you're planning on leaving right away.  
I'd like you to stay for a while, though. All night if you want." He leaned his head to the side, waiting for her response.  
Daniel's eyes widened as he helped her off with her coat and saw that she was wearing the teddy he had bought for her at Coco de Mer's. She smiled, shyly at him, "I assumed when you bought this for me, that you meant for me to wear it for you, Daniel."  
A/N: Come on guys, you really didn't think Betty was THAT dumb, did you? She's NOT Trista! LOL!

Chapter 15: Chapter 15

The Diary of BS/Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty or its' characters!  
OMG! My RL lately has just been one 'drama' after another. I needed a comic relief on this worst birthday of my life! Hope this fills the bill for you, too. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, those of you that have listed this or other of my stories as you favorite or are following them. You have no idea how much it brightens my day. Right now, my personal life is in such turmoil, writing and reading others' stories on this site have truly felt like my only joy. Hope you enjoy! (Oh, and thanks to TM for the 'holes in the condoms' thing! That was funny)  
'Betty the Bonita' (Lauralee)  
Betty opened her eyes and blinked, not really able to fully focus, having slept with her contacts in the previous night.  
Maybe 'slept' was an overstatement. She and Daniel had finally fallen asleep out of exhaustion, she remembered, feeling both giddy with excitement at the idea of beginning a relationship with Daniel and yet incredibly guilty for being too scared to officially end things with Matt before she had.  
She knew Matt deserved better. What had he done wrong, really? Well, other than smother her, perhaps. And she strongly suspected he had poked holes in his condoms, which would have scared the hell out of her had she not already started taking her birth control pills a week earlier.  
Still, some women would have found Matt's impulsive purchases of a home and her place of business sweet or something she supposed. They also wouldn't have minded Matt's sudden compulsion to procreate, either.  
There were plenty of women out there who would love to not have to work and just let Matt take care of them, while they had babies and shopped. Wow, it really was too bad Amanda was taken, she realized. That would have been an ideal 'position' for her! (At least the shopping part).  
She also felt terrible that he was covered in a rather painful rash that she felt was basically her fault.  
She looked over at Daniel, still sleeping peacefully, looking so handsome and innocent. She couldn't really be angry with him about loving her that much, that he would go to all that effort to keep her away from Matt, including the vanilla 'caper'.  
She looked around and found her underwear, but couldn't locate her coat and obviously she couldn't just wear the teddy. Hmmm... She really hadn't thought her little seduction through to the next day 'walk of shame', had she?  
She spied one of Daniel's shirts and hastily put it on. Well, she'd ask him when he woke up if she could borrow a tee shirt and sweat pants.  
Right now, she was starving, so she looked over the menu and called in an order of eggs, bacon and she had to grin, seeing they actually had donuts on the menu, she added them, as well as coffee and orange juice.  
She wondered what she would be putting in her diary after today, as she sighed, contentedly, watching Daniel sleep. He looked so happy, she thought. (And sexy).  
She did regret not realizing sooner that he had been right in telling her she was fooling herself trying to keep things going with Matt.  
She quietly got her phone out of her purse scrolled down to open the file with Daniel's rough draft for his article. She must have read it twenty times before she had made her decision last night to come to his hotel and let him know how she felt, once and for all.  
She read the first page again, smiling to herself as she reclined comfortably on the sofa in the den area of his suite.  
"Starting Over-by Daniel Meade.  
I've been given an assignment to write about my life as assistant to Miss Betty Suarez, the new Managing Editor at Dunne Publications, here in London.  
Starting over often seems like an exciting task and new jobs, although somewhat intimidating, can also fill us with a sense of renewal and hope for the future.  
In my case, that hope extends not only to my career, but more importantly to my personal life, since I have come to London to try and earn the love of the most amazing woman I've ever met. She has saved me from myself, the worst fate I could ever have suffered.  
When I first encountered her, I was a rich, spoiled, arrogant, ANNOYING playboy with no work ethic and little appreciation for the value of a hard day's work.  
After all, I'd always been handed everything on a silver platter my whole life, including women, so why should I worry about rolling up my sleeves in order to achieve anything?  
But after being alongside Betty and watching her work her arse off as you say here, I was impressed. I was also shamed: shamed by the fact that this young woman more than ten years my junior was running circles around me. I had the Harvard degree, but she was clearly the smart one.  
My father had the good sense to hire her as my assistant. And finally, after four years of being in constant awe of her as a force of nature that I admire and love deeply, I had the good sense to follow her here to London. I'm happy to work for her. I'd follow her anywhere and do anything she asked just to be near her."  
She grinned again, thinking she was definitely the luckiest girl in the world to have Daniel think of her that way. She resolved to contact Matt as soon as possible and let him down easy.  
She heard the buzzer, and was surprised it had come so soon, but she figured she must have lost track of time, daydreaming.  
Betty went to open the door and her eyes went wide, "Suarez! Whoa! Man, when you're in London, you really live it up, huh? Flashing me, and now having all kinds of fun with Daniel!"  
"Gio! What are YOU doing here?"  
"I might ask you the same question, Betty, but I think we both already know the answer to that one, judging by your little outfit and the fact that you're here at eight-thirty on a Saturday morning. So, how was it? Was he worth waiting for?" he grinned.  
She hit his arm, "Gio! Shut up! Answer the question! Why are you here at Daniel's hotel room?"  
"Actually, Betty, Gio's here because I asked him to come. He's on Team Daniel, too."  
"Team Daniel? What are you talking about?"  
"Hey, I didn't know how long you were going to stay with moneybags Matty-bear, so I called in for reinforcements.  
Gio is actually in town this week anyway to meet with some investors I hooked him up with to expand his business. But I...uh, asked for his help to convince you that Matt was wrong for you."  
He looked concerned that she was going to be angry, and came over to her timidly, "I'm sorry, Betty. I was desperate. I knew Gio kind of 'annoyed' you back in New York, so I wanted to get his advice on ways I could continue to get under your skin. Sneaky, I know. I'm really sorry, I just..."  
She smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing it. "Loved me? It's okay, Daniel. I'm not mad or anything. I think you got taken advantage of, though."  
"Hey! Look who's talking, Suarez! Looks like somebody got taken advantage of, alright."  
"You know, sometimes annoying really means just that-annoying, Gio!"  
He raised his eyebrow, "Okay, well, listen, Daniel. Looks like you don't need my help at all here."  
"No, wait, Gio. I really listened to a lot of the stuff you said and it helped. Like what you told me about telling Betty I was backing off. All that was your idea, so you did help."  
Betty hit Gio "You told him to do that? To lie to me like that?"  
He shrugged, somewhat proudly, "Hey, just because it didn't work with you and me, Betty, doesn't mean I don't understand women. You were already so nuts about this guy when I met you, I never had a shot. You were just too stubborn to admit it, that's all."  
"I know, she is really stubborn, isn't she?"  
"Daniel! Thanks a lot, sweetie!"  
"Well, I'm sorry, Betty, but you are."  
"Yeah, she is!"  
"Would you two like to be alone?" She rolled her eyes as the breakfast came and Daniel invited Gio to stay and eat with them.  
"Ooh, donuts! Yum! Don't mind if I do. Thanks, I'm starved."  
Betty turned to look at Daniel and he grinned. "You got a dozen, Betty?"  
She shrugged, "I was REALLY hungry. I worked up an appetite."  
Gio made a face, "If you guys are going to get all lovey-dovey, I can leave now. Hey, I still get my meeting, right, Daniel? It looks like my advice worked better than expected."  
Betty went into the bedroom to find some of Daniel's clothes and change. After a few minutes, she heard a commotion and familiar voices in the next room.  
Daniel had left the door to his suite open when he brought in the food cart and he was surprised to see his mother, with Justin and Ignacio Suarez in tow. "Daniel, I brought more reinforcements.  
Betty's sister and brother-in-law weren't able to make it, but Hilda said and I quote, 'if that Betty doesn't come around soon to dump Matt and get with you, she'll scream at her loud enough for Betty to hear her across the frickin' ocean!' I believe that's what she said, anyway."  
Ignacio nodded, "She will, too! Hey, Daniel! How are you? Have you seen Betty recently? How do you like working for her?"  
Daniel shook his hand, slightly panicked. Gio was watching, with a smirk on his face. Justin hugged Daniel, "Hey, D! So how is London, so far? Who have you seen? Oh, hey, Aunt Betty! Wait, AB, you're here?"  
Betty had come out of the bedroom wearing Daniel's Harvard tee shirt and a pair of his sweats that were way too long on her tiny frame. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she had walked into a firing squad.  
Daniel rushed to put his arm around her, but was terrified himself to look back at the man whose hand he had just shook warmly. Betty bit her bottom lip, and suddenly looked very small and younger than she was,  
"Hi, papi! Justin. Mrs. Meade. Um…nice to see you…all. What, Hilda, Bobby, Amanda, and Marc couldn't come, too, Daniel?" she looked at him as he grimaced.  
"Sorry, Betty."  
Justin smiled, "I wanted to get tee shirts that said, 'Team Daniel' but there wasn't enough time what with packing and all! So, it looks like we're not needed here, after all, huh? Great! More time for sightseeing."  
Claire smiled. Ever the diplomat, she hugged Betty warmly, "Hello, Betty, darling. So glad to see you came to your senses and worked things out with Daniel.  
I think perhaps we should all go have a nice cup of coffee downstairs in the hotel café and you two can join us as soon as you finish your breakfast. London definitely agrees with you dear. You look lovelier every time I see you."  
Betty was never more grateful for Claire Meade's skillful social skills. Just as she started to breathe a sigh of relief that her father seemed to either be too tired from his flight or simply too much in shock to freak out, things got even more complicated.  
"What the hell is this?" Matt walked in to the room, weaving his way around the small crowd of people to see Betty. "Did you two sell tickets or something? Betty, I can't believe you slept with him! Meade, you and me, now!"  
"Matt, I'm not going to fight you, okay? I am sorry about the allergy thing, though."  
"Sorry? What? Oh, you did this to me on purpose?"  
Daniel didn't know if he should have confessed that right now or not. Perhaps… not.  
"Are you absolutely sure you want him, Betty? I can't believe you would cheat on me! You, of all people. I trusted you."  
"Matt, I'm really sorry." She began, looking down, and feeling like crap.  
Gio pointed to Matt, "Wait, this is the guy, Betty? This is Matt Hartley? Hey, yeah. I've seen you! In the tabs in Rome. He's been hanging out there for the past six months, up until just recently, I've seen him in the Italian equivalent of Page Six with some local hotties. Then, I read his old man threatened to cut him off unless he settled down and had a family!"  
"WHAT?" Betty and Daniel's eyes both met and then turned to Matt.  
Betty walked up to him. "You were in Rome? I thought you were supposedly in Africa this whole time, Matt! You lied to me? And you obviously didn't really love me. You were just in a hurry to get a family to keep your precious money!"  
"So what? You just slept with him! Not to mention writing all that sex stuff about him! You know what, Betty? You're not even worth the aggravation. You never appreciated all I did for you. My parents were right about you after all."  
He turned to Daniel, pointing to Betty, "You want her so bad, you can have her! But not before I pay you back for the UN!" He threw a wild punch at Daniel, which went wide and missed his jaw, landing on the edge of the food cart.  
Matt glanced down at the tray of donuts and started lobbing them at Daniel, "And you can choke on THESE damn things!" Daniel was ducking and Claire and the rest of the guests were watching in a mixture of shock and amusement.  
Daniel had finally had enough and threw the pitcher of orange juice at Matt, which stung his rash and caused him to yell out.  
Matt lunged at Daniel, tackling him to the floor, and they wrestled for a few minutes, until Matt spied the tray from the bacon and hit Daniel over the head with it, stunning him momentarily.  
Daniel grabbed one of the remaining donuts and shoved it in Matt's face, "Get lost, Hartley! Go back to Rome and see if you can buy a date there."  
Matt hit Daniel again with the egg platter and knocked him out. Betty ran to Matt and slapped him hard, "Get out of here, Matt! We're through! I never want to see you again."  
Matt got up and left. Betty cradled Daniel's head in her lap, kissing his forehead. "Should we call nine-one-one?" She said to Claire.  
Daniel opened one eye cautiously, "Is he gone? Thanks, babe, but I think it's nine-nine-nine over here, isn't it?"  
She gave him a look and hit him on the arm, "Daniel! You scared me to death! I thought you were unconscious! Don't ever do that to me!"  
He grinned boyishly, "Aww, you thought he hurt me? No, I could have kicked his ass, Betty. But I figured since I already had my sister beat him up the other night and put the oil on him he'd had enough.  
Besides, what do I care? I got the girl!" he pulled her down for a kiss.  
Ignacio looked down at Daniel and reached his hand down along with Betty and Gio to help him up. "So, did you still want that recipe I promised you, mijoh? I guess I don't have to give you a hard time for sleeping with my daughter, Daniel. It looks like Matt did it for me!"  
Justin looked at Betty, "God, Aunt Betty, I missed you! You're always surrounded by such drama! Your life is SO exciting!" He looked at the cart, "Oh, look, there are still two donuts left. One for each of you."  
A/N: Well, as RF mentioned, I believe I'm going to leave the whole 'donut office fantasy' up to your imagination. If you have no imagination; let me know, I'm sure I can fill in a few of the blanks. But for most of you, rest assured, in this detty fic, all Betty's diary fantasies were fulfilled, and then some!


End file.
